


The Tribrid and The Heretic (Hosie)

by lozajane8



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), hosie - Fandom
Genre: Heretic, Hosie, Lesbian, Magic, Mikaelson - Freeform, TVDuniverse, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform, salvatoreschool, siphoner, siphonwitch, supernatrual - Freeform, tribrid, vampire, werewolves&Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lozajane8/pseuds/lozajane8
Summary: After Hope jumps into Malivore she is forgotten but when Josie is turned into a heretic because of Hopes blood she starts to question things like the gaps in her memory. Could she be the answer to remembering Hope?





	1. Heretic

Note

This takes place the day Hope jumps into Malivore, but Hope and Landon never officially dated they did kiss a couple times but they never carried on with the relationship they were just kind of friendly with each other. Also Rafael isn't stuck in his wolf form.

Josie POV

Everyone was clearing up the school and heading off to bed after the attack on the school, I was on my way to my room when I saw one of the triad men come out of a closet that they must have been hiding in his head was bleeding a bit and as soon as he saw me he pulled his gun out and pointed it at me, as fear rose in my chest. "Please don't" I pleaded "All of you are unnatural creatures that need to be wiped out" he said with disgust in his voice and just like that without hesitation he pulled the trigger, I looked down confused having heard the shot but not felt it to see a hole in my shirt near my heart. The man looked shocked as I was and tried to grab another gun that he had attached to him, I took this chance to siphon magic from the wall ready to throw a spell his way when I heard someone run down the hall towards us, it was a young werewolf only around 14 his name was Tom he had no doubt heard the gun shot and come to see what had happened "Tom stop" I turned to say the triad guy held up two guns one pointed at Tom and one at me "Don't please he's only 14" I begged the man but he didn't care he started to pull the trigger but before he could I used magic to throw him against the wall making him drop the guns "Tom go find my Dad" I told him as the boy ran down the hall. When suddenly I heard it and felt it all most at the same time and fell to the ground he had shot me this time with a regular bullet and I felt my heart beat slow and struggled to breath I saw the man stand to his feet gun in hand ready to fire another shot my way but before he could I saw my Dad come round the corner and shoot him in the head as he collapsed a foot away from me instantly dead and that was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed and my breathing stopped.

I woke up disoriented hearing sharp noises and seeing bright lights as I tried to fully wake up and focus on my surroundings "Josie!" Lizzie said rushing over to me "you're awake and alive" she said hugging me she pulled away and I looked down see my clothes covered in blood "how am I alive" I asked looking around to see that I was in my room "You had vampire blood in your system. Remember we used it to heal you" "Ye but it shouldn't have the triad guy from earlier said the bullets could kill vampires. Who's blood did I drink" I asked confused once I said it Lizzie looked even more confused than me "I uh.. I don't know Dad got it" just then I saw my dad come through the door and the second he saw I was awake he ran to more pulling me in tight "Thank God you're alive" he said still a bit upset "I uh.. I feel really... hungry" I said grasping my throat "Ye I figured you would be that's why I got this" he said grabbing a blood bag from the night stand "It's human. I keep it in case of situations like these" he said handing it to me I took it from him reluctantly while him and Lizzie watched as I opened it and took a sip. Right away I pulled it away from my lips thinking it tasted gross when suddenly I wanted more and started to drink every drop getting it on my face and my hands but not caring I wanted more I finally understood the hunger that goes with being a vampire, it was all consuming. Suddenly I felt a pain in my mouth and screamed I put my finger to my teeth and felt it, felt them I had fangs "Your'e eyes, that's gonna be hard to get used to" Lizzie said handing me a makeup mirror from the desk I looked into it and saw that there was a redness to my eyes and dark veins under them "I.. I can't make it stop" I said frantically "I know sweetie you have to learn control but it's gonna be okay I called your Mom she's on her way home she can help" my Dad said hugging me in comfort but when he hugged me I could see the pulse in his neck and smell his blood it was overwhelming and I felt my fangs come out and pushed him away "You have to get away from me I don't wanna hurt you" I said running to the other end of the room amazed by my new speed "Josette it's okay you won't hurt us you'll learn control." He said reassuring me but I just kept getting more upset "please can you both go I'm afraid I just need to be alone for now" I pleaded beginning to cry "Okay we'll come check on you in a bit. Come on Lizzie" he said leaving the room with her.

It had been less than an hour since my Dad and Lizzie left when I heard a knock at the door. I answered it and saw MG standing there holding a few blood bags "hey" he said softly and I pulled him in for a hug he put his arms around me and spoke "It's all gonna be okay I promise"

It was lunch time the next day and I was feeling better MG had helped me with some of the basic stuff, like trying to keep animal blood down which was not very good compared to the blood bag my dad had given me to complete my transformation but I was getting used to it, and I got a daylight ring, I even practiced a little with the new power that I had now that I was a heretic. I was walking to my Dad's office as he had asked to see me and when I got there I saw Lizzie and my Mom "Mom!" I said vampire running into her for a hug nearly taking her off her feet "hey honey, I've missed you" she said holding me tight "I've missed you too" I said releasing her from my grasp. "We have to get you caught up on everything, and you have to tell us about your travels" Lizzie said excited "And we will, but first your Dad and I wanted to talk to the both of you about the merge" Mom said "Dad pretty much filled us in on everything" I responded "Yes well things have changed now that you're a vampire Josie. Because of this you can't technically be the leader of the coven and so the merge no longer has to happen" she said smiling. Lizzie and I both exhaled in relief "well at least something good has come out of this" I said smiling at my sister.

I spent the next week working with my Mom on controlling my hunger and my abilities and I was getting the hang of it pretty quickly she said I take after her like that. She even said that I would probably be able to start my classes again next week, however I was having some trouble controlling my magic I would often cause minor fires and make things shake when I got upset or frustrated but my Mom said that it would probably calm down once I got used to all my heightened senses. I was in my room looking for my science book so I could stay caught up on my school work as it was too hard to be in class with everyone while still trying to control my hunger when I came across the book that Penelope gave me that recorded everyone's secrets and such I had only looked at what my dad had wrote about the merge but the curiosity was killing me and I decided to look through it I was just flicking through pages not really properly reading them when I came across my name 

Dr. Saltzman found out I did dark magic he made me do community service but Josie and I actually talked today, it was nice opening up to someone that is until she decided to go back to ignoring me but it doesn't matter it's not like we could ever actually be friends.

I brushed my hand along it and looked at the date it was the day the gargoyle attacked the school but it didn't say who wrote it. I started to get confused thinking about how we killed the gargoyle I remembered doing magic but how a spell that powerful what did I siphon, the school only works for small spells and when did I learn that spell I don't remember hearing it until that day. It felt like my memory was groggy a looked back at different entries by the same person but they were jumbled up they may have not used Penelope's pen every time they wrote so it was just random passages most seemed insignificant and there was only a few. What am I missing who wrote these things I need to find out.


	2. Remember

Josie POV

I was still going through Penelope's book and I found another passage by the same mystery person, it spoke about Malivore and things to do with Landon's mother. None of this made sense who would know all of this I had to figure out who wrote it. I left my room with the book and headed for the cafeteria as everyone would be there having dinner, that's where I found Rafael alone at a table. I approached him book in hand and spoke "Hey Raf can I ask you something" "Hey Josie ye whats up" he responded I showed him the book and the passage about Malivore "I'm not sure who wrote it, was it you" I asked "No I haven't even seen that before" he responded "Well do you know who could have, maybe someone who knew about all this" "I'm sorry Jo no, from what I gather Landon barely knew about it" he said shaking his head I let out a sigh "Well thank's anyways" I said as I left. I found Landon later on and asked him about this too but he was just as confused as I was so I headed for my Dad's office hoping he may know something. "Hey Dad" I said as I entered his office and sat down "Hi sweetheart hows things" he asked smiling "Alright I actually had a question" "About what" he asked looking curious "I was wondering if anyone else knew about Landon's Mom before malivore disappeared" he paused for a second thinking "uh I don't believe so why" he answered "I just found something that someone had written about malivore and Landon's Mom like a diary entry but it's from a while ago and can't figure out who wrote it" "That's odd" he said with some worry in his voice "ye and they wrote about the day the gargoyle attacked the school and the thing is I can't seem to remember that day too well like who helped kill it" I told him."But your'e the one who killed it" he said "ye but I used a spell I had never heard before, one which required a lot of power I must have siphoned something or someone" I said he stopped as though to recall that day but he just seemed confused "I'm sure the spell was one you had forgotten about or something" he said scrambling to find an explanation "You're probably right" I said but I didn't believe it something just doesn't feel right like I was forgetting something. I thanked my dad and got up to leave but as I was about to exit the room I turned around and spoke "Dad I was just wondering who's blood turned me" he looked up with the same confused look from earlier "I um.. I'm not sure, I think it was just from the stash that I keep for emergencies" he said looking unconvinced at his own words. I knew he didn't have any answers so I left.

I woke up the next day on Saturday feeling the same way I have since the day Triad attacked like I had something to do or somewhere to be but I wasn't sure what or where I just knew that it was like someone needed me and I felt this pull in different directions not sure which way I was supposed to go. I tried ignoring it hoping it was maybe just some twin thing now that I haven't been spending as much time with Lizzie anymore since I moved out of our room, but I felt it even when I was with her and every day I wake up and it gets stronger like it was more urgent and it got harder to pretend I wasn't feeling it. I tried distracting myself with 'vamp training' as I call it and school work but it was always there in the back of my mind like an echo calling out to me. I shook my head trying to get rid of these thoughts and got ready for the day I had a few hours before 'vamp training' with my Mom so I headed down to breakfast. I sat with Lizzie and MG but I wasn't paying attention to their conversation as I was too busy thinking about the whole mystery writer thing, I knew something wasn't right there was so much lately that didn't add up like malivore disappearing out of nowhere and no one knows how, like vampire blood healing me from a malivore bullet and not being affected by the second bullet that was fired at me that day, and how lately my memory has felt foggy about most things from the past few months, and the feeling like I have something to do, none of this made any sense. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lizzie "Josie, hey Jo" she said tapping my side "what sorry" I said startled "you just completely zoned out is everything okay" she asked looking concerned "Yeah sorry just thinking, what were you saying" Lizzie continued to talk but I just kept slipping back into my thoughts.

That night I had a dream I saw flashes of different things first I see a door and I hear myself say a fire spell and then the dream changes and I'm running down the corridor crying I could smell smoke and ran into my room while Lizzie was still asleep, but then the dream changes again and suddenly I'm in my Dad's office with Lizzie and shes crying and screaming and things are flying everywhere, and then the only thing I see is a letter it's in my hand writing but I don't know what it says or who it's for I can only make out the simplest most insignificant details, and then I wake up and I realized that this wasn't a dream that it happened. This was the day Lizzie had her first episode but I don't remember the letter though it did seem familiar. I thought back to that day i remember Lizzie having an episode because we had to cancel the spring break trip, which we had to do because of the fire, the fire that I started I remember saying the spell but why, surely I didn't intend on burning down the place it had to have been an accident but what was I trying to burn then my mind became foggy again as I tried to remember the details but all I can remember is the feeling of guilt and fear when out of nowhere it occurs to me I was trying to burn the letter but why?. Confused as to why my memory was acting up I quietly pulled out Penelope's book not wanting to wake Lizzie up as it was only 4am I scanned over the same pages that I've read a hundred times I thought back to the day of the gargoyle attack I was picking up trash.. and then what.. I kept pushing my mind trying to think straight I suddenly remembered saying a spell and holding hands with someone but I didn't know who all I could see were my hands glowing red and then I feel twin pain, but that's it. I push my mind further but the memory is just hazy I sigh and drag my hands down my face and start fiddling with my necklace. I stop for a second and look at it suddenly I hear a voice in my head 'make quiet things heard' I recognize the voice but I can't place it I begin to get frustrated trying to remember who actually gave me the talisman I know it was a birthday gift but from who, my mind goes foggy again. I have so many questions: Who wrote these things? Who gave me the talisman? Who's blood cured and turned me? and Who did I write that letter to? then it occurs to me all of my questions are to do with who, maybe it's all the same person, maybe I'm forgetting someone, but how? I can't be compelled, and a spell to make me forget someone doesn't seem likely and then it comes to me Malivore.

I waste no time and wake up my Dad telling him everything about the fire and the talisman and pointing out the who turned me thing again he stops me to speak "Okay Josie what are you trying to say" he asks "I think that someone that we knew was put into malivore" I say eyes widened "What?" he asks surprised "I mean think about it Dad all these inconsistencies, my hazy memory and I just can't shake this feeling like somebody needs me" I add. He has this look on his face like this is crazy but after a second it changes like he knows this actually makes sense like somethings clicking with him "I believe you" he says exhaling.

After last night my Dad starts to look into how we can figure out if we've forgotten someone and how to remember them if we have, he gave Lizzie and I a spell to look into my memory and try and find the person we're missing. We sit on the floor across from one an other hands joined as we say the spell once Lizzie is in my mind she has to guide me through my memory, she tells me I have to concentrate on one thing at a time and focus on the feelings I associate with the memory to figure out my connection to that person as that's what should help me find them. I listen to her words and begin reliving the day of the fire as that's where my mind takes me. "describe what you see" I hear Lizzie say in a calm voice "I'm in our room at the desk writing, it's the note" I say "Okay now focus on the words you're writing what do they say" she tells me. I focus on them but there blurry I can't make out what it says "I.. I can't see" "Just focus and tell me what it says" she says with a soothing tone. I try but it's like my body is rejecting the memory, like it doesn't want e to remember "It's not working I can't see it, I just can't" I say in an upset voice "Okay, it's okay can you tell me what you feel" she asks trying to calm me down I think for a second trying to feel my emotions while writing "nervous, affection" I say surprised at my answer "That's good, but I need you to find a different memory one that will tell us who we're looking for" Lizzie says. I do as she says and focus on a different memory I think of the day the gargoyle attacked and I tell Lizzie what I see, this time it feels a little easier. "I'm laughing, and talking" I tell her "Who are you talking to" I concentrate on the memory again and suddenly I fall over on the grass 'you poked yourself' I say giggling and then I hear it the same voice that I remembered last night 'shut up' it says and I tell Lizzie that. "Can you describe the voice Josie" my sister asks "It's a girl I think" "Good now can you see that person" she asks I keep concentration and I push my mind trying to see the person but all I see is a pair of black healed boots which I tell Lizzie. "You're doing great Jo, now can you keep focusing on the person try and work your way up from her shoes what does she look like" Lizzie requests I try but again my mind is resisting, and my head starts to hurt "ahh" I let out as I feel the pain in my head "I'ts not, It's not working I can't see her" I say feeling a tear fall from my face "That's okay, we'll just have to find a different memory, like your talisman, can you focus on that and find the person who gave it to you" Lizzie continues to guide me. My memory changes and I start to describe my whereabouts to my twin "I'm standing next to my bed, and there's an envelope, it's red and there's a note along with my gift" I tell her "What does the note say" Lizzie asks maintaining her calm voice I put all my will power into focusing on the message however it's still blurry, but I'm not giving up I just push myself and my mind further suddenly I'm able to make out a word "Birthday, something with birthday but I can't see what else" I tell her "Good but you need to keep reading" I think about the note again but all I can see is that one word and my head starts to hurt again "I can't" I say "Just focus Josie you're so close" Lizzie says raising her voice a little I try but it's no use and the pain is getting worse "I can't it hurts" I cry out "Just read the note!" Lizzie yells as I continue to cry I keep my mind on the note and just keep pushing myself fighting through the pain and it starts to become clearer suddenly I see the words take shape "Hope your birthday wishes come true" I say feeling a little relief wash over me "Good now who is it from" Lizzie asks "I.. I don't kn-" I stop mid sentence as I see the letter that I wrote on the day of the fire and on the front says Hope and then I see the birthday note again and at the end it's signed Hope "Hope" I say and then begin repeating it "Hope, it's Hope" I say I pull my hands away from my sister and open my eyes. My mind begins to overflow with different memories, and suddenly I remember, I see her and I know who I have been searching for. It's Hope.

Hope POV

All I see is darkness, it's the same thing I've seen since I jumped into malivore, but then suddenly it's gone and and out of nowhere I'm in an empty pit but not just any pit, the pit that once held Malivore. I look around shocked and confused but I feel something, I feel a pull that leads me outside of this abandoned building. My body itches my wolf is calling to me it wants to run, it needs to and I have to get home so I give my body what it want's and I shift. Letting my wolf lead me to where I need to be.


	3. Who is Hope Mikaelson

Flashback

It's the night after Josie was buried alive before she went to Europe, it's late but Josie can't sleep, she hasn't slept since before the incident. So she quietly heads down stairs trying not to wake her twin. Josie sits in the kitchen with a glass of water and all the girl can think about is watching her biological mother fade into nothing because of her. Josie feels the tears fall from her face unable to stop when she hears a noise and looks up to see Hope "Hope" "Hey I was out for a run are you okay?" the auburn haired girl asks seeing the state that Josie is in. Josie just begins to cry even more and says "I can't stop picturing her die, and every time I close my eyes I feel myself gasp for air like I'm in the ground again" Hope doesn't say anything she just walks over to the taller girl and holds her tight letting Josie's tears fall onto her neck. They stay like that for while and eventually Josie pulls away wiping the tears from her eyes, despite how dark it is and Hope can see how red the younger girls eyes are from crying and the dark circles underneath her eyes, so she takes her hand and with a gentle voice says "I think we should get you to bed okay" Josie nods and takes the older girls hand letting her lead them to Josie's room. They quietly open the door and Josie whispers "Could you maybe stay with me until I fall asleep" she asks shyly Hope gives her a soft smile and nods. Josie get's into bed and Hope sits on a seat next to the bed until she eventually sees Josie's breathing even out as she has fallen asleep. Hope stays for another few minutes and then stands to leave but before she does she places a soft kiss on the brunettes forehead.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josie POV

"I remember" I say to Lizzie after I get my memories back "Who is she" Lizzie asks looking intrigued "Hope, Hope Mikaelsoon" I tell her "Wait Mikaelson, as in the original vampires" she asks. I hesitate before answering "Ye she's Klaus' daughter a tribrid" I say "How is that even possible" she asks "That's not important right now, we need to tell Dad and try and figure out how to get her back"

We went straight to my Dads office and had begun filling him in on what we had learned "so this Hope girl who is she" my father asks curious. "She's a student here and-" I say before I'm cut off by Lizzie "She's a Mikaelson" my Dad's mouth opens a little shocked "Ye she's a Mikaelson but shes an amazing person, shes smart, beautiful, and kind and she has done so much for this school, saving the people in it including us on multiple occasions" I say in one breath as my sister looks at me a little suspiciously "Sweetie were you and Hope.. uh were the two of you dating" my Dad asks uncomfortable "What no" I say blushing a bit remembering that at one point I did have feelings for her, which I buried a long time a go. "Okay it just seemed like" "Seemed like what" I ask "Well just the way you spoke about her and how you're the only one who seemed to really affected by her disappearance like you had a strong connection to her. And you told me that you felt like someone needed you like your body had been telling you you had to be somewhere like you were drawn to her" he says. "Ye it totally seems like you have the hots for her" Lizzie said blatantly. I blush again "I just care about her, and the whole feeling thing was probably because it was her blood who healed and turned me, so can we please just focus on bringing her back" I say looking down and playing with the hem of my sleeve. "Of course honey." my dad responds. I spend the next few hours answering questions about Hope as we all look through books and think up ideas of how to save her but to be honest we had no clue on how to get her back. I let out a sight and excused myself, I was feeling hungry and needed a break so I headed for the kitchen.

Hope POV

I had been running for a few hour before I realized where my instincts were leading me, the school. Eventually I made it to the woods behind the school, I didn't have any clothes but I couldn't enter the school as a wolf especially if no one remembered me so I changed back and put a cloaking spell on myself and headed inside. I had found a jacket on my way in and put it on and then quickly cloaked myself again. I was about walk through the kitchen when I saw Josie open the freezer and without thinking I removed the spell and yelled "Josie!" I said with huge smile on my face and when she turned around and saw me she froze for a second dropping a blood bag. That's when I remembered that everyone had forgotten me and my smile disappeared. "HOPE!" Josie yelled running towards me and before I could even speak she was wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in tight "You remember me" I said as she pulled away before she answered she turned her head to the side a little "Um Hope I think you should probably hold the jacket closed, my face instantly began to heat up and I held it closed with my right hand "sorry" I said "no need to apologize" Josie said in a teasing voice, turning back with a smirk on her lips "hey" I said hitting her arm and letting out a laugh "So anyway how do you remember me I jumped into malivore" I asked confused "Well after that day I had these gaps in my memory and I felt this..this" she paused and looked down "felt what" I asked "I felt like I was missing something like there was someone who needed me like I was being pulled in different directions but didn't know which way to go. I'm pretty sure it's because your blood changed me" Josie said nervously I was surprised by what she had told me because it was similar to how I had felt when I was released from malivore but I didn't tell her that like she said it was probably the whole blood thing, wait it changed her oh my God the blood bag. "It changed you, Josie are you, are you a vampire" I asked shocked and concerned "Ye" she said looking ashamed "But how what happened" I asked looking into her eyes as she rose her head "It was a triad agent there had been one left and he shot me with a regular bullet this time" Josie told me and right away I could feel the anger build up in me and my eyes were glowing "Where is he" I asked rage in my voice "My Dad he shot him to stop him from shooting me again but it didn't matter it was too late." Josie said with some sadness in her voice "Are you okay, I mean how is the transition going" I asked concerned letting my anger fade and my eyes return to their original color as I was mainly just feeling concern for Josie "It's going alright I'm starting my classes again in a couple of days, and I've learned ho to not throw up animal blood" she joked making me laugh "And there are a few benefits besides the obvious vampire stuff like I've got a constant source of magic, Lizzie and I don't have to do the merge, and my Mom's back" Josie finished "Well I'm glad your doing okay and I'm really glad that the merge doesn't need to happen, I couldn't lose you... or Lizzie" I said which seemed to make her smile "What about you how are you doing, you are the one who spent a week in a hell pit" Josie asked with concern in her voice "I'm good, speaking of the hell pit how exactly did you remember me you never fully answered " I asked "Oh right, I figured out that there must have been someone missing there were too many inconsistencies so Lizzie and I performed a spell that helped me dig into my memory and remember you" Josie answered "So no one else remembers who I am?" I asked "No, but we'll get them to remember it should be easier now that you're back. Also how exactly did you get back" Josie said curious "I don't know I just sort of appeared in the empty pit a few hours ago and ran back here as a wolf hence the no clothes" I said gesturing at the jacket "A few hours ago is when I did the spell to remember you" Josie added "Maybe you remembering me is what brought me back, so thank you" I said grateful "No problem besides we don't even know if it was me it could have been a coincidence" she said "Doubtful. But anyway can we go find me some clothes" I say as Josie leads the way out of the kitchen.

We got to my room managing to avoid any other students, before opening the door I took a deep breath, exhaled and turned the handle unsure as to what I would fin in it. When we walked inside I found my room completely unchanged, Alaric must have forgotten before he could get rid of my things like I asked. "I'ts weird your room was here the whole time and no one questioned it, I must have walked by it a lot in the past week, I didn't even wonder who's it was." Josie spoke with guilt in her voice. I turned back to look at her "hey, it's fine it's not your fault you forgot, you're the whole reason I'm back" I said smiling at her she nodded in response. I got some clothes out while Josie looked around the room she hadn't been inside before "I'm just gonna change, could you uh" I said "ye sorry of course" Josie said turning around. After I put on my clothes I put my hand on Josie's so she knew she could turn around. when she did she looked at me and smiled and then her eyes changed, "I'm sorry" she said looking down "I just haven't eaten in a while" "It's okay really, you don't need to hide your face" I said "as she turned back to face me looking ashamed and after a second she changed her eyes back regaining control. "sorry, I'm still learning how to control it" Josie spoke softly "Yeah I know what you mean" I said flashing my golden eyes "My eyes used to glow a lot after I first turned, they still do when I'm feeling really strong emotions especially when I get angry, I can't always control it which is okay because it's part of who I am" I told her attempting to comfort her. She smiled at me and nodded telling me she understood what I was saying. "I think we should go tell my Dad you're back, and maybe stop at the kitchen along the way to get a blood bag" she said.

We opened the door to Alaric's office and Lizzie stood up to turn "It's about time you've been gone for ages-" she stopped and locked eyes with me "Hope" she said and walked towards me pulling me into a hug, we pulled apart when we heard Alaric speak "Hope" "You guys remember me" I asked confused "Ugh Yeah I guess we do" Alaric said confused "It's like the moment I saw you I knew who you were and now like all these memories are coming back to me piece by piece" Lizzie spoke with a confused look on her face to mach her fathers "Ye" Alaric agreed 

Josie POV

Hope had filled my Dad and Lizzie in on what had happened, "How did you know which way the school was" my dad asked Hope. She looked at me quickly and then back at my Dad "I just did I guess" she said as though she wasn't telling the whole truth but I decided to leave it for now. As we continued to talk we heard my Dads office door open and my Mom came in and when she saw Hope she spoke "Hope, wait, how did I forget you" My Mom asks confused "It's along story but basically I jumped into Malivore and now I'm back thanks to Josie" she said giving me a quick smile. "So it's confirmed once people see you they remember you" my Dad says "I guess so" Hope says back "Well in that case I think we should reintroduce you to the student body" he says looking at Hope.

It was later that day and my dad had called for a whole school assembly he started to speak "I've called you all here to tell you that we have finally figured out what happened to malivore and we are now certain that he is truly gone and can no longer hurt us. This is all due to a certain student, Hope Mikaelson, a tribrid now I know none of you will know who I'm talking about but that is because she jumped into Malivore in order to stop him because as it turns out she was the loop hole that destroyed him. But she is back now and you'll know what I'm talking about in just a second" he finishes as Hope walks beside him and stands there awkwardly for a while, as everyone begins to talk all remembering her, all shocked at this news "Well now that you know who she is you can all go back to your studies" my dad says as he leaves. Hope moves to the other side of the room as Rafael, Landon, and MG approach her along with e and Lizzie. They're all talking to her about how they can't believe they forgot her and they're glad to have her back Kaleb even calls her a bad ass for destroying Malivore. After she talks to them for a while we all start to go our separate ways, and Lizzie and I walk with Hope to our dorms. "So you glad to be back" Lizzie asks Hope "Ye, but I'm leaving for a few days" Hope answers "Why" I surprised "Well my family is in New Orleans and they won't remember me until they see me and I miss them" she says with some sadness to her words "Of course I'm an idiot I didn't even think" I say apologetically "It's fine really, " Hope says with a smile. Eventually Hope gets back to her room and I go back to Lizzie's with her.

Around 8am the next day I see Hope down stairs at breakfast with a full bag. I reproach the table shes at alone and sit down as i say "Hey" "Hi" she responds with a smile which sends butterfly's to my stomach "What's with the bag" I ask "I'm leaving after breakfast, going to new Orleans, to you know get my family to remember that I exist" she says "Oh of course I hadn't even thought I'm an idiot sorry" I say feeling stupid "You don't have to apologize Jo" she says with that same smile "So how long are you going for" "I'm not sure a few days, longer maybe, my Aunt Freya's the only one who still lives there full time so she'll probably have to call the others to get them there" Hope explains "I actually should get going my flight is soon and i'm supposed to meet your dad outside in a few minutes" Hope says "Can i walk you out" "Sure" she says with a gentle smile as we get up and head towards the door. Once we get there I speak "have a good trip" I say and before I think I hug her after we pull apart she smiles "I'll see you when I get back" she says as she leaves.


	4. First Day

Josie POV

It was my first day going back to my classes I was a little nervous because I hadn't been around so many people at once for so long since I was turned. I walked to my first class with Lizzie by my side, hoping that today would go over well and after I finished my first class it seemed like it would, however half way through third period history, things started to take a turn. We were sitting in class doing basically nothing when I zoned out and suddenly all I could focus on was the sounds of everyone's heart beats around me it was distracting and I couldn't focus on anything else. I could feel the hunger rising in me, but I kept pushing it down trying ignore this awful feeling and tried to block out the thudding sounds of the anxious teenagers all around me but it was too much and I could feel my face change as i tried to breath through it but the witch next to me noticed and seemed almost frightened, probably because she knew I was a new vampire, and we're known for being unpredictable. That was something else I had to get used to being part of the vampires now too. It wasn't really something I wanted to embrace too much as the blood lust I felt often scared me, and on top of being part of a new community I wasn't just a witch or a vampire I was both, and yet I was still different from both groups. No other vampires at school could do magic, and no other witches besides Lizzie were siphoners. When I thought about the fact that I was now one of a kind at this school it made me think of Hope, she was the first and the only tribrid in the world, that must be so lonely. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt my fangs come out I was losing control even more i had to get out of here, and without another thought i vamp sped out of the class room into the kitchen to get blood. I was drinking from a blood bag, and then another and then another trying to satisfy my hunger but I was still struggling and my eyes still weren't back to normal, so I finished my third blood bag sat on the floor with my knees to my chest and remembered what my mother had taught me. She told me to focus on my breathing, which I did and took deep breaths and released them trying to get my emotions in check. I then started to tell myself my mother told me to 'I'm going to get though this, no matter how good it may feel, I'm going to bury this feeling because no matter how good it fells to give in I don't need it' I repeat that in my head a few times while I breath and I feel my eyes change back. I can't help but feel a little pleased with myself I managed to regain control, but I knew that if I wanted to keep going to school and be around people then I was going to have to work harder and do better. I decided to skip fourth period knowing that was best if i wanted to stay in control. By the time fifth period came around I was feeling much better and headed to class. I had a practical magic class with Lizzie and when i got to class I took my seat beside Lizzie and greeted her. We were talking about school before the class had really started when I heard my name I looked up and realized I was using my vamp hearing and focused in on the girls across the room that had said my name. one of the girls was in my history class fro earlier "she's totally dangerous to be around she like lost control in class earlier and what happens when she has a melt down like her sister, shell probably try to rip all our heads off, that whole family are insane" I put my head further down as a frown takes shape on my face and Lizzie immediately notices "What's wrong" she asks concerned "It's nothing" I say while quickly looking back at the girls who had been talking about me "did they say something" Lizzie questions "It's fine Lizzie its' not important" I unconvincingly "Josie you're upset it's not nothing what did they say" Lizzie starts to get mad I can hear it in her voice "It's stupid they just something about me, losing control and being dangerous" I tell her hurt by the girls earlier comment Lizzie is now furious and stands to look at the girls with a look that could most definitely kill "Hey yous" Lizzie says garbing the girls attention "why don't you try not bitching about someone with supernatural hearing while in the same room with them you stupid trolls" the girl looks stunned obviously she had forgotten I could hear her, she just stays quiet as Lizzie gives her one more glare and then sits back to to talk to me "Jo don't listen to them they're idiots you're not dangerous you're the best person I know" she says with a reassuring smile and I can't help but feel a bit better. When the day finally ends I am more than grateful, as I no longer have to deal with the stares and the comments I heard about me in my other classes. I went to my room changed and the first thing I do as plop on to my bed and release a breath. My mind went to Hope, I wanted to know how she was so I decided to text her not sure if it was a good idea or not. I just just kept it simple and said.

Me: 'Hey how's things'. 

After about 10 minutes of me questioning my actions I received a reply from Hope.

Hope: 'Hey Jo, things are going well it's great seeing my family. How was your first day back?' 

Me: 'It wasn't so good I had to leave a class early when I lost control and there were a coupe of people making some comments later on' 

Hope: 'What did they say?' 

Me: 'That I was dangerous, and that me and my family are all insane, and it was just a matter of time until I lost control, and to be honest part of me agrees with them I almost completely lost control during a history class and my magic has been acting up when I get upset. I'm afraid I'm going to hurt someone, and when I look at myself when my eyes change I just see a monster'

I wasn't sure why I was telling Hope all of this I mean we weren't really close but I felt like I could trust her.

Hope: 'Josie don't for one second ever think that you are anything less than selfless, kind, and caring I have known you for like ten years and I have seen it you're not a monster you could never be, and everyone struggles with control the fact that you're doing this well so early on after being turned just shows the kind of person you are'

Hopes message instantly makes me feel better and a smile forms on my face. Maybe she was right I just need to ignore all the ass holes in class and concentrate on the people that i actually care about.

Me: 'Thanks hope that means a lot'

After sending that text Lizzie comes in my room "Hey you ready for dinner, if you don't want to eat in the hall we can always eat in my room and watch a movie" Lizzie says smiling "Ye that sounds good just give me a sec" I respond

Hope: 'No need to thank me I'm just telling the truth. just ignore the idiots they don't mean anything'

Me: 'You're right. Thanks for listening to me vent I have to got to dinner. Talk to you later'

'Hope: No problem, bye'

Hope POV

I was sitting in me room in New Orleans happy that I was here and was able to see my family, though it was a bit of a shock for my aunt Freya and Keelin, after I explained everything. They had called the rest of the family so they should be here in a couple of days. Josie texted me and the minute I saw her message I couldn't help but smile we texted a few times and when we were done I was angry. I heard my aunt call me for diner and headed down stairs, it was just me, and my ants n=tonight as Vincent had the baby. While I was sitting at the table all I could think about was how mad I was, I couldn't believe that someone would treat Josie that way and I hated that she saw herself as a monster when she was the complete opposite, I didn't even know the people who had said such hateful things about her but I hated them anyway Josie is the sweetest person in the world and no one should make her feel otherwise. My thoughts were interrupted when my aunt Freya spoke "hope what's wrong why are you're eyes glowing" I looked up and rubbed my face a little as I sighed and stopped my eyes glowing. "Sorry" I said looking back down "it's okay sweetie but what's wrong" she asked concerned "It's fine I'm just a little annoyed" I answered "'a little annoyed' come on Hope you don't lose control over being a little annoyed what happened" she pushed and I gave in. I exhaled and started to speak "Josie texted me and some people are giving her a hard time about being a heretic" I say but then I continue on ranting "Which is so unfair because Josie is like the sweetest person ever, who never hurts people and doesn't deserve to be treated that way" I say in one breath as my eyes begin to glow again, which I quickly fix. My aunts just look at each other and then back at me as a smile crosses their faces "What" I asked frustrated "You just seem to really care about her" My aunt keelin says "Ye the two of you must be close" Freya adds "Well that's the thing we aren't really that close I mean we've known each other forever but we never really became that good of friends" " I say looking for answers "Well Hope do you think that you maybe have feelings for her" my aunt Freya speculates "No" I say but I start to think about her words and then i think about Josie and how amazing she is, how beautiful and kind she is and how I kind of miss her. This is ridiculous what am I thinking there is no way I have feelings for her, I tell myself but I'm not completely convinced. "I mean.. no" my aunts hear me but they don't seem to believe me, however they don't ask any more questions and just go back to eating.

Josie and I texted a few more times over the week, we both ranted about our days, made jokes and talked about our feelings, which I was surprisingly open with Josie about, I guess I just felt like I could trust her. It was a couple days before I had to go back to school and I was having a good time in New Orleans, with the whole family who had flew in to well, remembered me .It was the middle of hr night and I was sleeping when I woke up in a panic screaming and my aunt Rebekah came running in followed eventually by the rest of the family. "Hope are you okay" she asked concerned and sat on the bed beside me, I was sweating from the panic "I had a nightmare-that I was being- buried alive" I say stuttering trying to catch my breath. My aunt hugs me gently soothing me and tells the rest of the family that they can go. She stays like that for a few minutes before she speaks "will you be okay do you want me to sleep in here with you" my aunt asks pulling away "No I'll be fine thanks" I say "You sure" she asks "ye I'm sure" I tell her nodding my head as she leaves. The weird thing was that when I woke up the first thing I though of was Josie, it was almost like it wasn't my dream which sounds crazy. I couldn't help but worry about Josie so I grabbed my phone and called her even though it was the middle of the night I wanted to know if she was okay she picked up after a couple of rings "hey Hope" she says sounding out of breath and groggy "Sorry did I wake you" I ask doubting my decision to call "Ye but I'm glad you did I was having a nightmare" Josie says I don't say anything as I'm too shocked at the coincidence "So what's up is everything okay" she asks and I can hear the concern in her voice it takes me a second to respond "Uh yeah sorry, I just couldn't sleep and thought you might be awake" I lie too freaked out to tell the truth. We end up talking for an hour but before we hang up I ask her a question "can I ask what your nightmare was about" "I was being buried alive" she say sounding sad we say our good nights and end the call and as soon as we do I instantly miss her voice, which is pathetic so I ignore it and go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I know things were a little slow but I wanted to show the difficulties Josie has with being a vampire and I don't know if yous noticed but I took some words from tvd when Stefan helps Caroline through are transition. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed.


	5. That Mikaelson Grin

Hope POV

It was Sunday and I had just gotten back from New Orleans and stepped into the school with Rick when I saw Josie across the hall briefly before she vamp sped and stopped in front of me "Hey Hope" She said with a cute smile, I mean just a regular old smile. I couldn't help but smile back "Hi". "Girls I have some things to do but I'll see you later" Alaric says, "Thanks for the ride" I say as he walks off. I look back around at Josie who pulled me in for a hug and I quickly reciprocated it swinging my hands around her and I may or may not have in haled the sent of her hair, which was amazing by the way. Josie pulls away after a minute and speaks "I missed you" she says still smiling "I missed you too" I reply happy to just be around her again. We walked to my room and talked "So how was your trip?" Josie asks being he bubbly self "It was good, my family was a little freaked out about everything and rather hesitant to let me come back here but I told them I would be fine" I tell her "understandable" Josie said as we stop at my door. I think for a moment and then speak "do you want too come in" I ask nervous for an unknown reason. "Ye" she answers enthusiastically. We go inside and Josie sits down on the bed looking around while I start putting my things away. "What did you do while you were away" She asks "Spent time with my family mostly, walked around town I had missed it a lot and I gorged on beignets" I say remembering how good they are "What about you, have things gotten better in class" I asked turning to face her "It's been okay haven't heard as many comments not since Lizzie has shut anyone up that dares to say anything, shes been extra protective lately" Josie tells me sounding a bit down "I'm sure things will get better, eventually people get over you being different and move on to concentrating on the latest gossip" I tell her remembering the way people had acted around me after finding out who I really was "ye I guess but I feel like people are just waiting for me to slip up, and prove them right" she says huffing "you can't worry about what other people think Jo, they aren't worth your time" I say looking into her eyes, as I do I notice how beautiful they are and I don't want to ever look way but if I don't shell notice I'm staring so I break the eye contact and go back to unpacking. We spend the next half hour talking and laughing before Josie leaves to meet up with Lizzie.

Josie POV

It was Monday and I had just gotten to a class that I was in with Hope, and Lizzie but Lizzie wasn't here because she had an episode an hour a go. I was sitting next to Hope as we mixed the solutions we needed for a our biology experiment into a glass beaker when my vamp hearing picked up on a conversation across the class, it was a girl and guy talking about Lizzie "ye I saw it Lizzie like freaked out and started screaming and breaking things, shes crazy" I could feel myself getting angry when suddenly the beaker shattered and Hope looked at me with concern and asked "What's wrong" I didn't answer and looked up people were staring and I heard the girl from across the room whisper to her friend "I told you she's probably about to have a meltdown like her sister ad destroy the place" making me even more enraged I could feel my magic trying to pour out of me when I heard someone yell fire I looked round to see a fire across the peoples table who were talking about Lizzie and it was growing and going towards them as they stood up and jumped back but the fire was still following them but I couldn't stop I was too angry. I lost site of them as my eyes fell onto Hopes as she spoke to me "hey it's okay they're not worth it just breath" and right away I looked away shook my head and the fire stopped, and I ran out.

Hope POV

Josie had just stopped the fire and started to run out the class "Josie" I yelled but it was too late she was gone I turned to look at the people that the fire was aimed at mad that they had hurt her and flashed my eyes at them and glared, making the two of them look freaked out. I then grabbed my things and ran after Josie. I couldn't see her she must have vamp sped away so I went looking for her. Th first place I went was her room and before I knocked I heard crying coming from inside I knocked the door and decided not to wait for an answer and just went in. I saw Jo sitting on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest with her arms around them holding them tight as she cried. "hey Jo" I said softly as she looked up "Hope" she said wiping the tears from her eyes, but they continued to fall. I sat don on the bed next to her and spoke "are you okay" "They were right" she said still crying "About what" I asked confused "about me, it's just a matter of time before I hurt someone" she said and her words broke my heart "Josie they are wrong, they don't know you. You are an amazing person" I say gently she looked up at me her brown eyes full of sadness and fear "I'm afraid Hope, I'm afraid that I'll lose control of my magic or my hunger and I'll do something terrible" she admitted "Jo, you could never you're a good person" I say trying to reassure her "really then why did I nearly set them on fire" she sanps while still upset "and the worse part is I wanted to hurt them, and it's not just them, all day i feel a hunger in me that makes me want to give in feed on even those that I'm closest too. like right now I can hear the pulse in your neck and it's like it's calling to me" she says frantic as her emotions are so much more heightened now. "It's normal to want to hurt people, you think I've never thought about hurting someone or even killing them, and I know that I can't understand the hunger that you feel but I also know that no matter how deeply you feel it that you would never hurt the people that you love and care for" I say turning her head to face me making sure she hears my words. "but how can you be sure" she asks sniffling "Because Jo, I know you, I know that you would do anything for you're family and I know how much you care for people, so as a vampire who's personality only gets amplified how could you be anything less than the perfect girl I've known for years" I tell her wishing she could see what I see. She doesn't respond she just pulls me in for a hug and cries into my neck as I run my fingers through her hair trying to calm her. Eventually the tears stop and she pulls away to wipe her eyes "It's just I saw the fear in peoples eyes today, they're afraid of me because of what I did and of what I am" she said "some people are afraid of what's different, they think that we're the monsters, but I've seen the horrible things that people like that can do. They are the real monsters Josie" I say thinking back to how my mother died and remembering the disgust in the eyes of the woman that killed her. "Thank you Hope" she says with a genuine expression "I'm sure my dad has probably heard what happened by now so I should go see him" she adds. I get up to leave and speak "I'm glad we're you know friends now so if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask" I tell her with a smile before I leave.

Josie POV

After that day things started to get better, not because people stopped being ass holes but because I stopped caring what they thought,well mostly I mean it still hurt sometimes hearing what they though but I refused to allow them to get a reaction from me. I also spent the rest of that week spending more time with Hope, which was awesome, because she's such a great person and friend, and on top of that Lizzie and Hope were getting along even better lately. I liked talking to Hope she understood what it was like to have people hate and fear you because of what you are and she never judged me even when she saw me struggle with control, she just helped me through it and when she did and I looked into her eyes I never once saw fear all I saw was understanding. I was happy that the three of us were friends now but there was something that I was beginning to fear- my feelings for Hope. The closer we got the more I felt the connection between us grow, and it was developing into another crush, but I couldn't let that happen I didn't want to ruin our friendship so I did my best to ignore it. But that wasn't going so well, as every time I saw her I instantly felt happy, and I found myself constantly looking at her just taking in her beauty and hanging on to every word that she said like it was gospel. Also can we just talk about her smile for a second I mean come on that Mikaleson grin would be enough to make anyone want her and to pair that with her amazing auburn hair that falls perfectly is just completely unfair. Yup I definitely had a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter and thank you Keira for reminding me what a pyro Josie is, you're idea was awesome thanks.


	6. I Feel Your Pain

Hope POV

It had been three weeks since I got out of Malivore and I was doing surprisingly well, I did have a few nightmares when I first got back. All I would see was darkness and I'd feel the loneliness, like I was back there reliving it. I also had a panic attack a few days ago, I was sitting with Lizzie and Josie in their room reading stuff for school, but my mind was on Malivore and what I went through, and suddenly it was all I could think about and I began to breath heavily, feeling the anxiety wash over me, my feelings consuming me. Josie quickly picked up on my state and sat in front of me as we locked eyes, she placed her hand on my shoulder and she got me to count and to focus on that, which seemed to work as my breathing eventually returned to normal and the panic subsided a little as I looked at Josie and reminded myself that I wasn't alone, not any more. She sat in front of me, her hand still placed on my shoulder for a few more minutes, her presence comforting me. Then we sat together on her bed as Lizzie joined us, none of us speaking, just sitting in comfortable silence. So yeah besides that I was doing as I said surprisingly well, which I think is due to the twins, the three of us were closer than we had ever been before, spending lots of time together, talking, studying, laughing. But mainly I was doing better because of Josie, we were there for each other when ever either of us needed it, whether we needed someone to talk to or someone to just be there not needing to say a word. We spent all our time together. When we weren't in class or sleeping then you'd likely find us together even when Lizzie was off doing other things. Josie and I had even started training together, it made sense seeing as Alaric was struggling to keep up with me these days and Caroline was really busy so she didn't always have the time to train with Josie.

I was waiting for Josie in the gym for our training session as she walked in, despite her superior speed and strength that came with being a vampire I still had more experience than her meaning that I almost always won our sparing sessions. Though a few of the times that she had won, I had found myself slightly distracted by her, not being able to keep my eyes off her body especially when she only wore a sports bra to cover her chest. As much as I tried to shake those thoughts out my head they still appeared there. Like now as she was walking towards me and I couldn't help but watch her get closer. "Hey Hope you okay" she said looking behind her trying to see what I was staring at "Oh uh ye I'm fine sorry" I said collecting myself. We then wormed up and started sparring, throwing hits at one another, after a while of this I managed to knock Josie off her feet but before I could do anything else she responded quickly by swiping my leg and climbing on top of me pinning me down, as a proud smile graced her lips. That smile was just about the cutest, most genuine thing I'd ever seen. The few times that she did beat me I couldn't help but enjoy, as she sat over me our bodies pushed together, feeling her warm heavy breath on me, as my eyes met hers and I saw the pride she felt and shared it with her, and I continued to look down her face seeing those plump gorgeous lips, and that amazing smile. I could hear our hearts racing, mine was mostly due to the beautiful girl that sat upon me, while hers was probably all because of the exercise, and as much as I wanted to push these feelings down or run from them out of fear that I'd lose my friend, it didn't work Josie was too amazing to stay away from and too intoxicating not to crave, so I just refused to act on them or to admit them out loud, which was rather difficult in this moment right after she had just beat me in a fight in such a hot way and was currently sitting on me, so in an attempt to resist the urge to kiss her, I tapped out as she loosened her hold on me and I wiggled my way out from under her. We stood up across from each other a safe distance apart as I spoke "Nicely done" "Thank you" she said smiling "so, showers and them meet at my room to hang out" Josie phrased as a question though seeing as we always do that it was more of a rhetorical question by now "Ye" I answered smiling.

After showering, drying my hair and changing I made my way to the twins room. I knocked on the door hearing Josie shout "Come in" I entered closing the door behind me. I turned to my right and saw Josie drinking from a pale blue, hard plastic cup with a lid on it and a clear straw in it, I could see the dark red color of the blood flowing through the straw into Josie's mouth, though we spent most of our time together I hadn't actually really seen Josie drink blood before she always left to get it on her own insisting that I didn't have to come with her. "Hey Jo" I said feeling a smile form on my face at the sight of this girl "blood bags not good enough for you" I said gesturing to the cup in her hand. She let out a small laugh "no they're just kind of messy" "I see" I spoke chuckling. Josie looked at me her face changing into concern and worry "does this bother you?" she asked looking at the cup "you know me drinking it in front of you" "What no of course not why would that bother me? Wait is this why I've like never really seen you drink blood, you were worried about making me uncomfortable" I spoke "Well yeah, I just didn't really want you to see me like this, I didn't want to scare you off or make you nervous around me" she spoke clearly worried. I let out a laugh and got closer to Josie until there was about a foot between us "Jo I grew up around vampires I'm use to it and for the record there is absolutely no way you could ever scare me off." I spoke reassuring her I then took a second to think, I thought about all the fears she had had since turning that she had confessed to me, one of her biggest being that she is or will become a monster "and Jo seeing you drink blood is not going to make me see you as a monster, okay" I said looking into her eyes "Okay" she said nodding and letting out a slight breath in relief "Well good, now that has been cleared up" I said pushing a lose strand of her hair behind her ear, I kept my hand where it was for while I finished speaking "why don't we watch a movie or something" I finished, and removed my hand "Yeah that sounds good" Jo spoke smiling once again.

Josie POV

Hope and I were sitting on my bed, watching the laptop screen as a movie played. Though every once in a while I'd turn to take a quick look at Hope, unable to stop myself from doing so, she is just so beautiful and I feel my heart warm when I look at her. I turned once again to look her way however this time I caught her facing my way she quickly moved her head round to face the computer as a minor touch of red appeared on her face. After a minute she spoke "So animal blood, is it a lot different from human blood" she asked facing me a little. "Well yeah, it's not as good, I threw up the first time I tried it." I answered "Wow is it really that gross" she asked now more curious "Once you get used to it it's not so bad, I only tried human blood once to complete my transition which I guess is supposed to make it easier to get used to the animal stuff, but I still remember how good it felt to drink human blood, no animal could compare to it" I spoke remembering just how good the human blood had been I even gulped thinking of it. I changed the subject "so I sent Penelope a letter" I said as Hope's face fell a bit "Oh you did?" she said w "Ye I figured I should, she had been so worried about the merge before leaving I though she'd wanna know that it wouldn't be happening anymore" I spoke "Did you get a reply" she asked "No I only sent it the other day" I answered avoiding her gaze "So do you like still have feelings for her" Hope asked quietly looking down. "No" I said completely sure of myself "I do still care about her but not in that way" my answer seemed to make Hope smile, I guess she must have not liked Penelope very much. After that we went back to watching the romantic comedy that I had found online, I even got some popcorn for us. Hope spoke up after a while "Jo, is this movie as terrible as I think it is, or is it just me?" she asked still staring at the screen "Nope, it's just you I mean what's not to like, the bad acting, the confusing plot or the terrible chemistry between the actors" I joked which caused Hope to laugh "ye okay it's really bad" I said making Hope laugh again "you're the one who chose it guess you just have terrible taste" she joked while putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth "hey" I said faking offense tossing a bit of popcorn at her which led to her picking up a pillow and hitting me with it, I then grabbed the pillow back from her with the intention of retaliating but before I could she attacked me with her fingers tickling me. I was laughing so much and wiggling all over the place, I managed to get in a few of my own tickles making her laugh but it wasn't enough, I tried to move away from her but she just swung her leg over me pinning me down in place while she continued to make me laugh. "Okay, okay I give" I spoke giggling, and panting. She seized her attack but didn't remove her body from mine, not that I wanted her to. Before I knew it she was leaning in and so was I, but before anything happened she pulled away, adjusting herself and positioning herself in a sitting position on the bed next to me as I did the same. We put on another movie but the whole time my mind was on Hope, did we almost kiss? If so does that mean that my feelings for her aren't one sided? I mean I definitely feel an emotional connection to her and a physical one. Who am I kidding there's no way she likes me back I'm just reading into things.

Hope POV

It had been two days since I almost kissed Josie and neither of us had spoke about it I was too embarrassed to bring it up, I couldn't believe that I had almost lost control and kissed her. I needed to get my feelings and desires in check if I wanted her to keep being my friend. I wanted a distraction so when Dr. Saltzman asked me to accompany him into town to find a suspected vampire in transition I was more than happy to oblige and it didn't hurt that I got to miss a class. Once we got there we found them in an alley, the boy was standing with is back to a wall and his head in his hands, once he heard us he looked up and he seemed frantic almost but mostly scared.

Josie POV

I was sitting in the last class of the day, math taking notes when I started to feel a slight pain in my stomach, it seemed like nothing so I went back to writing but then the pain got worse and I let out a loud groan and lent over in my chair grasping my abdomen. The whole class turned to looked at me and the teacher came over to me "Josie, are you okay" she asked concerned "Ye, I just" I got cut off by another groan of pain "I think you should go to the nurse" the teacher suggested "Ye" I said in pain, but I knew the nurse couldn't help me this was twin pain. I ran out of class, and headed to Lizzie, I knew that she had Geography so that's where I went. Once I got there I didn't even bother knocking I just swung the door open causing a rather loud disturbance, as everyone looked my way and I found Lizzie looking at me confused and seemingly unharmed "Josie can I help you?" the teacher spoke annoyed "I need Lizzie" I said with desperation in my voice, before the teacher could even respond Lizzie got up from her seat and left the class room with me. Once we got a few feet down the corridor Lizzie spoke "Josie, what's going on?" she asked concerned "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I said putting my hand near her stomach where I had felt pain "What no I'm fine what are you talking about" she said confused "I.. I felt this horrible sharp pain in my stomach, like it was twin pain" I spoke as worry spread across her face "Well I swear I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked "I uh don't know" I said as I looked down at my shirt and lifted it slightly to reveal where I had felt this pain, we both looked at the spot but couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

We headed to my Dad's office to tell him what had happened but he of course wasn't there. I even texted Hope but got no response I know she was in class but every time I texted her when she was in class I always got a response within a few minutes, which meant she was probably with my Dad. So Lizzie and I headed to our room to wait on my Dad to get back.

Hope POV

Alaric and I got back to the school with the new vampire and I was headed to my room to change when I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Josie.

Josie- Hey are you around? Need to talk, something weird happened.

Once I saw that I skipped going to my room and headed straight for Josie's room. Once I got there I knocked and went in, I didn't wait for a response as I was worried. Once I got in I spotted the twins sitting on Lizzie's bed and I spoke right away "Josie are you okay I just got your text" Josie looked at me in shock and quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to me "Hope Oh my God are you okay you're bleeding" she said frantic. I realized it was because I hadn't changed yet and my shirt was ripped and covered in blood "oh this yeah I'm fine just had some trouble with the new vampire but it's okay I healed" I spoke with a soft smile as she let out a breath of relief "what did they do" she asked with some anger in her tone, I could tell it was directed at Ryan the new vampire "he was in transition and freaking out he thought we were trying to hurt him and tried to stab your Dad with a broken bottle but I stood in front of him and he got me instead, it's really okay he was terrified and confused he's not a threat" I explained "But what about you what's the weird thing that happened?" I asked concerned "Oh yeah I uh, was sitting in class and suddenly felt what I though was twin pain but I found Lizzie and she was completely fine" Josie spoke. "Well where was the pain" I asked confused she pointed at the right side of her stomach "Here" she said Lizzie walked towards us looked at us both and spoke "So you just happen to feel this unexplained random jilt of pain in the exact same place that Hope was stabbed" Lizzie pointed out sarcastically "weird" she added as Hope and I just looked at each other freaked out and confused. Could this be related or is it just a coincidence I thought to myself.

Josie POV

Hope and I were sitting in my Dad's office while Lizzie stood leaning against a wall. We had just told him about what happened and he looked just as confused as the two of us. "You're sure these happened at the same time?" he asked "Yes the time Hope said she got stabbed is the same time I felt the pain" I answered "Okay well then with everything we know about the supernatural world I don't think this is a coincidence" he spoke "No kidding" Lizzie said her words dripping with sarcasm. "What do you think it is" Hope asked my Dad "I'm not sure.. maybe a linking spell" he theorized "But wouldn't that mean that what Happened to Hope would have happened to me, I may have felt the pain but I didn't have the wound, I didn't bleed" I pointed out "I know, I'm not sure I'll look into it" he said sighing "Do you think we should test it" Lizzie said "You now see if Josie feels Hope's pain again" "Good idea" Hope said getting up to grab a pocket knife from my Dad's shelf "Is this okay with you" she asked standing next to my seat "Ye" I said with a quick smile. she opened the knife and cut deeply along the palm of her left hand "ahh" I said looking at my hand but there was nothing there Hopes hand healed quicker than she had cut it and she used her right hand to take my left hand and look at it checking to see if it was okay. "It hurt but there isn't anything there" I said looking at everyone around the room "Odd" my father spoke "We should test it and see if Hope feels my pain too" I said looking for confirmation from Hope. She nodded and handed me the knife, I took the blade and cut along my the palm of my left hand "ugh" Hope let out looking at her hand "Ye the same I felt it but nothing's there" she said looking up at me. "Well it looks like I've got some research to do, you girls go get some diner and relax we'll discuss this more tomorrow, oh and I think it's best that the three of you keep this to yourselves for now, we don't want to panic anyone or have anyone take advantage of this situation" he said with a serious face. We all said yes and left.

After we left my Dad's office Lizzie went to meet up with MG, while Hope and I went to her room. Once we got in the room we both stood in front of each other neither of us sure what to say. I finally broke the silence and spoke quietly "Do you think what my Dad said could be true, that someone could have linked us. I know it's not the same as a usual linking spell but what if they're trying to use you to hurt me or vise versa" "Then we'll figure it out" Hope said in a gentle voice "But.. but what if they-" I was cut off by Hope speaking "Jo, I promise you that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you" she said with a seriousness to her voice like she really meant it as she took a step closer to me "Even if I have to stay by your side all day everyday" she said with a smile " I chuckled and closed the gap between us with a hug. She hugged me even tighter and we pulled apart slowly and stopped when our faces were barely inches apart, she leaned in ever so slightly that if we weren't so close you wouldn't even notice it. I wanted this, I wanted to kiss her and I hoped that she did too so I leaned in until my lips were almost on hers and when she didn't pull away I closed the gap between us pushing my lips onto hers, right away she leaned into the kiss, it only lasted a few second before we pulled away and we both smiled instantly. Hope leaned in again capturing my lips with hers as we kissed with even more enthusiasm this time. She put her hands around my neck and I placed a hand on her cheek as the kiss started to heat up, I then swiped my tongue against her lips as she parted them allowing me to deepen the kiss. Eventually we pulled apart needing air, and I slid my hand into hers as I looked at her glowing smile. "Wow" she mumbled "So that happened" I said chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have any ideas or requests please comment them. Sorry about any spelling errors.


	7. Bonded

Hope POV

It was the day after Josie and I had kissed and I couldn't help but feel excited, she had kissed me first and it was like no kiss I had ever had before it was different, better. I was also nervous and worried that she didn't feel the same way I did but decided for once to be optimistic and hope for the best. I made my way to Alaric's office as he had asked to see me. When I got inside I saw Josie sitting on the couch with her father sitting on one of two chairs that had been turned to face her he looked extremely tired. "Hope take a seat" he said gesturing to the spot beside Josie. I looked Josie's way and smiled at her and received the same from her as I sat down. "Girls I think that I may have found someth-" he was cut off by Caroline entering "Hey" she said standing near Alaric "Hi Caroline, I was just telling the girls that I believe I may have found something that may be able to explain what's been happening" he spoke tiredness obvious in his voice as Caroline took the seat next to him. We all looked at him waiting for more information as he spoke "I do have some questions first to see if any of this matches up to what I have found okay?" he said as both Josie and I nodded "I need to know if the two of you have experienced anything else out of the ordinary besides feeling one another's physical pain?" he asked "Like what" I asked unsure "Well I'm not completely sure but perhaps an odd dream" he answered Josie shook her head and spoke "I only had some nightmares after my birthday for obvious reasons I don't think it's related" after she spoke it hit me what happened in New Orleans, they must have noticed my face change as Alaric asked me "is something clicking" Josie and her mother turned to look at me too "Uh well Josie, you know the night I called you when I was in New Orleans and I woke you up from a nightmare" I said as she nodded and said "Yes" "Well I never told you this but I didn't call you because I couldn't sleep, I had woken up screaming from a nightmare where I was being buried alive and..." I paused for a moment as Josie looked at me in shock "after I woke up I got this bad feeling that I couldn't explain, a feeling like you weren't okay. So I called you worried and when you told me that I had woken you up from a nightmare where you too were being buried alive I got so freaked out I didn't know what to say" I finished looking down annoyed at myself for not telling her "Wait why didn't you just tell me" she asked "I didn't want to freak you out any more that night and when I got back I just convinced myself that it must have been a coincidence and I pushed it to the back of my mind and forgot about it. I'm sorry" I said looking up to meet Josie's gaze worried I'd find anger but instead all I saw was surprise and understanding, she placed her hand over mine which was resting on the couch and with a kind smile said "It's okay I understand". Knowing she wasn't mad made me instantly feel better and made me like her even more. Alaric cleared his throat catching our attention as Josie pulled her hand away and he began to speak awkwardly "I, uh... have one more question, um.. did the two of you kiss" he said just spitting out the last part. As soon as he finished me and Josie's eyes both widened like we had been caught and exchanged a look of panic, as Caroline looked at us confused "How did you find out I haven't even told Lizzie yet!" Josie exclaimed. Alaric looked at us like he was surprised that the answer was yes, "The book says that the two people have to kiss for this to happen" he said avoiding eye contact "Wait, for what to happen" Caroline asked. "I found a small chapter in an old book related to werewolf mythology that states that some wolves, mainly alphas can be bonded to a particular person or mate" he said clearly uncomfortable. A bond I mean come on was he serious. "H-how is that even possible" I asked stuttering "I didn't think it was, however the passage says that when a werewolf and another person often another wolf have feelings for each other a bond can be created with a single kiss, it also says that once this happens the couple may experience things such as sharing dreams, feeling one another's pain, and being drawn to their" he paused and cleared his throat from awkwardness "mate" he finished. Josie looked so shocked it was like she wasn't even there after a minute of taking this information in Josie broke the silence. "But wait Hope and I didn't kiss until last night after we had already experienced the affects of this so called 'bond'" she said confused. "So the two have you had never kissed until last night" Caroline asked and Josie nodded and it only further confused everyone. I thought for a second before speaking up "Dr. Saltzman does it say if the kiss has to be on the lips" I asked looking away from him "No it doesn't say, why" he asked as the attention once again fell on me "Well, um Josie do you remember the night after you're birthday, I found you sitting in the kitchen sleep deprived" I spoke "Ye you, eh took me to my room and sat with me until I fell asleep. It was the first time I had slept since the night before my birthday" she said giving me a smile. Caroline looked at me and gave me a smile too "But wait we didn't kiss that night either, not even on like the cheek" Josie added and I spoke again "Well after you fell asleep I was getting up to leave.. and uh" I paused and swallowed before answering feeling anxious "I kissed you on the forehead" I finished looking down from embarrassment as my cheeks turned red.

Josie POV

Hope had just told us about the night she helped me after I was buried alive, and how she had kissed my on the head. I couldn't believe it she is so sweet. Wait if the bond started that night does that mean that she had feelings for me back then. I was brought out of my thoughts by my father speaking "Well then that must be when the bond was created" I thought back to that night and everything that has happened since "Do you think that this could be why I was feeling the way I was when Hope was in Malivore" I asked "What do you mean?" my mother said "Well after Hope was erased from our memories I kept feeling like I was supposed to be somewhere, like someone needed me, like I was being pulled in different directions but I didn't know where" I said as Hope looked up at me "Possibly, the book did say that you would be drawn to your mate" my father answered "Wait, when I was released from Malivore I felt similar to that, like my wolf wanted me to go somewhere, I was surprised when I made it to the school, since there was no way I knew how to get from Georgia to Virginia going through mostly unfamiliar woods" I said "So you're saying that as a wolf you found Josie without so much as a sent" Alaric asked looking somewhat impressed "I think so" I answered "Wow" Josie said leaning back in her chair. "Does the book say anything else" Hope asked my father "Only that the bond grows over time the more the pair are around each other but it isn't as strong until it's completed and that once it is the two will be connected even more deeply and this will lead to even more abilities of some sort. However the book doesn't say what these will be or how the bond is completed" he answered leaving us with even more questions. "So the reason that I could suddenly feel Hopes pain is because we've been spending so much time together that the bond grew" I pondered out loud "I think so" my dad stated. "I'm so sorry Jo this isn't fair to you, this is all my fault" Hope said suddenly and faced me with guilt all over her face "Hope, what are you talking about this isn't your fault" I said with a genuine voice "I'm the one that kissed you, I'm such an idiot of course I can't even kiss someone on the head without completely ruining their life, and now you're stuck attached to me through some stupid supernatural link" she said sadness written across her face "Uh you two probably have a lot to talk about , so we're gonna give you some space, my Mom said nudging my father out the door along with her and closing it. "Hope you didn't ruin my life, I care about you bond or not. I know it's weird and a lot to take in but when you think about it it's kind of cool. I mean we can understand each other in a way that no other two people in the world can" I said smiling and taking her hand eliciting a small smile from her. "And being supernaturally linked to you doesn't sound too bad, I mean I'm liking it so far" I said which brought a complete smile to her face. "So you're not upset about this" she asked "No, surprised, shocked and a little hopeful, yes" I said giving her a reassuring smile "'hopeful' for what?" she asked. "For our relationship and our future, as stupid as that sounds I mean we've only kissed once, but I really like you and, I don't wan to push you or anything it's just-" Hope cut off my rambling by leaning forward and kissing me with her hand on my cheek. "I really like you too" she said as she pulled away with a grin. "What about you, are you okay with being supernaturally linked to me" I asked still smiling from that kiss as I held Hopes hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. "Of course I am Josie, I mean yeah I agree it's a lot, and I know I've not always been good at opening up to people but with you it just feels so much easier, and when we kiss or hold hands it just feels right like, as long as I'm with you everything's okay I've never felt this way before, as cheesy as that sounds" Hope admits "Me neither" I say leaning in for a quick kiss. "Can I just say that before last night I had waited so long to kiss you I was afraid of messing up our friendship but I wanted to do it so bad" Hope said with an innocent look. "really?" I said almost not believing it "Ye it was really frustrating especially when we were training, all I wanted was to grab you and pull you in for a kiss" she said still seeming shy. "Well now you can" I said with a grin that almost dared her to kiss me as she raised an eye brow with a grin plastered on her face. However surprisingly she didn't instead she stood up in front of me and straddled my lap making me smile and blush. "Is this okay" she asked "Definitely" I spoke as she leaned in and kissed me. This time the kiss was even more heated and filled with hunger for each other, as I parted my lips which allowed Hope to slip her tongue in deepening the kiss. After a while she pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on my jaw and stood up, reaching for my hand, "We should get going " she said as I took her hand and followed her out of the office.


	8. Supernaturally Engaged

Hope POV

After Josie and I found out about the whole bond thing we both got permission to skip class today, so while Josie headed to her room to talk with Lizzie, who had also gotten to skip today, I went to my room to call my aunt Freya and find out if she had ever heard of something like this. Once I got into my room I called her and after a couple of rings she picked up "Hey Hope" she said excitedly "hi" I replied "how are you?" she asked "Uh I'm fine, I was actually calling to talk to you about something kind of.. odd" I spoke wondering how I would even explain something so out of the ordinary "what is it" she asked concerned "well you know when I was home and you asked if I had feelings for Josie, and I said no." "Ye" she said back to an excited tone of voice "Well turns out I do, we-" I was cut off by my aunt "I knew it" she spoke as I let out a small laugh "continue" she added toning down her cheery voice slightly "we kissed yesterday, I really like her and she said she liked me too" I said smiling as I thought of Josie. "Hope that's fantastic, from the way you talked about her when you were here she sounds like a great girl, I'm happy for you. But wait I thought you said you had something odd to tell me." Freya asked sounding confused "that's not actually the odd part, the thing is Josie and I have been experiencing some weird things lately, and her father found a book that sort of seems to explain it" I say still shocked by this information myself "and what did he find" she asked "it basically says that Josie and I are like supernaturally bonded to each other" I answered as there was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. "seriously?" she asked clearly shocked "Apparently. It seems as though we are like linked in a way" I said "these weird things you both experienced what were they?" she asked "well that nightmare I had when I was home was actually Josie's I just saw it too, and we are both sort of drawn to the other especially when we need them also we can now feel the others physical pain" I explain almost not believing myself as I hear her exhale "wow" she says and laughs "so have you ever heard of something like this happening" I asked her "I'm afraid not, but I will look into it I just need you to tell me everything you know about it" she tells me and that's exactly what I do. 

"Ye and that's everything we know"I say finishing "I know it isn't exactly much to go on" I add "It's fine I'm sure I'll find something and I'll have Keelin ask around with the wolves see if they know something, and I'll let the family know. So Hope how are you coping with this" she asks interested in my well being "I'm doing okay, I mean this is kind of freaky, but I'm mostly worried about Josie I don't want her to feel trapped like she has to be with me because of this" I voice my concerns "Hope I'm sure she doesn't think that anyone would be lucky to be with you, has she told you how she feels" my aunt says "she says that she cares about me bond or not and that she likes me and is hopeful for our relationship" I say quietly "See she clearly cares for you and you said the bond can't be created unless you both have feelings for each other, I think it's obvious that she wants to be with you and if you're still worried talk to her" she spoke in a reassuring tone making me feel better "Thanks aunt Freya" I say. My aunt and I continue our call for a while longer talking about me and Josie and our first kiss, and everything going on.

Josie POV

I was in my room with Lizzie and had just filled her in on everything to do with the bond and to say she was shook was an understatement I believe her words were 'what the fuck' which to be fair wasn't far off from my thoughts when I found out. "I don't know what I'm more interested in, the bond or the fact that you and Hope kissed" Lizzie says and I look down thinking about the fact that I hadn't considered Lizzie's reaction to me and Hope having feelings for each other "So you really like her it's not just the bond?" she asks with a gentle voice "Ye I do" I say looking up to her not knowing what to expect but all I see is kindness "Are you okay with that?" I ask "as long as you're happy and I don't get reduced to a third wheel when we hang out" she says making me laugh and riding me of my worries about her reaction "of course not" I say bringing her in for a hug. We separate from the hug when we hear a knock at the door and our mothers voice telling us it's her "come in" we say in unison and she does closing the door behind her. "I wanted to talk to you Josie" she says "that's my cue" Lizzie said getting up "you can stay" I said shooting her warm smile. My Mom sits next to me and Lizzie on my bed and begins to speak. "Are you okay?" "Ye Mom I'm okay" I say trying to reassure her "this is a big deal especially for a teenager I know this must be overwhelming" she said "a little but honestly besides the initial shock of things I'm feeling kind of happy, is that messed up I mean should I be feeling like trapped or something because I don't." I say "sweetie no, there is no exact way to be feeling after learning something like this" she said reassuring me. "So you're happy" my Mom speaks "ye I, I really like Hope" I said smiling "Ye shes been in love with her since she was like 13" Lizzie teases "Lizzie" I said shooting her a shut up look as my Mom looks at me confused "I may have had a minor crush on her" I said embarrassed as my Moms face lights up with a smile "Wait a second, Hope was the 'cute older girl with the amazing blue eyes' that you refused to tell me the name of when you were younger" she says quoting me "maybe" I said my face red "you told mom and not me" Lizzie says a little offended. I just looked away from her and after a second spoke "So is Dad freaked out?" "he's dealing, it's not everyday you find out you're daughter is like mated to someone" she answers "I'm more worried about who I'm bonded to, is he weirded out that it's Hope" I continue. "Honestly a little, he loves Hope but he never thought the two of you would end up in a relationship and I think it worries him that she's a Mikaelson and has a dark past, but he'll get over it" she tells me. "I hope so I don't want things to be weird" I admit. "So how did the talk with Hope go in the office" my Mom asked seeking details as I slightly blushed and smiled having the image of Hope siting on my lap flash in my mind. "It went good" I answered and continued "she told me she liked me" "Well duh, she did supernaturally and creepily link herself to you" Lizzie said sarcastically and jokingly but I still felt the need to defend Hope, "Lizzie shes not creepy she didn't mean to" "Yeah, yeah whatever" she said rolling her eyes in the true Lizzie fashion. Lizzie let out a sudden laugh after a few moments of silence "What?" I asked nudging her "It's just I can't believe you and Hope haven't even been on a date yet and you're already like supernaturally engaged to her" Lizzie responded continuing to laugh and her words also cause my mother and I to let out a chuckle. "Speaking of dates, do you think yous will actually go on one" Lizzie asked interrupting our laughter "I don't know we didn't really talk about it we were kind of distracted" I answered thinking about what it would be like to go on a date with Hope, would it be awkward or easy since we've been hanging out already for weeks on end "ew" Lizzie replied "Not like that, we were talking about the bond" I said rolling my eyes as my mother snickered at the two of us. "Well maybe you should talk about it, soon" my mother suggested "I don't want to bother her shes probably talking to her aunt" I said "you could always text her and find out if shes still on the phone" Lizzie added "okay" I said nervously taking my phone out and writing a text to Hope.

Me- Hey can we talk when you're free?

After less than a minute she responded

Hope- I'm free now wanna come to my room?

"She says she's free now" I said looking up at the two blonds next to me "well go then" my Mom said with a smile.

Me- Ye I'll be there in 5

After I responded I said my goodbyes and quickly made my way to Hopes room. I knocked the door and as Hope opened it she greeted me with a gorgeous bright smile which made me smile. "Hey, come in" she said moving aside so I could enter. Once I was in the room and the door was closed I stood near the bottom of Hopes bed and she stood at the door "I just wanted to ask you something" I spoke getting nervous. "Yeah?" she said taking a couple of steps closer to me. "um I was wondering" I paused getting more anxious as I looked down and fiddled with the sleeve of my shirt as I continued to talk "if you maybe wanted to like go on a date sometime" I finished looking up and when I did I saw the cutest smile on Hopes face as she tilted her head and looked at me "what?" I asked "you're just so cute" she answered. "so is that a-" she cut me off before I could finish "Yes" she said nodding her head and taking another step towards me so we were about a foot apart, our close proximity made my heart jump, and then it jumped again as she reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. This time I stepped forward until there was just a few inches between us, and as we both began to lean in I also heard Hopes heart race just as mine was doing, and then we pressed our lips together softly sending desire to race through me and the kiss quickly turned from delicate to passionate and hungry as we both put the same force into it and deepened the kiss making Hope moan into the kiss which only aroused me even more. We kissed until it was necessary to break the kiss in order to breath, "So.." "When" Hope spoke in between ragged breaths "for the date" she said clarifying what she meant. "oh uh I'm not sure, I hadn't thought that far"I said "Well how about now" she said grinning, tilting her head and raising an eye brow, which was a dangerous combination, a combination that made my heart flutter and my body ache in arousal. "We could go into town, maybe see a movie" Hope suggested "my parents haven't really let me leave the school since I turned but.." I said considering it "but?" Hope replied "But it would be nice to get away for a while and the movies will probably be dead at this time" I said coming around to the idea "But my parents can't know" "no problem we will only leave for a couple hours, we can just make something up" she said thinking "I'll text Lizzie and ask her to cover for us in case we need it and tell her to tell our Mom that we're gonna watch a movie here and maybe take a walk in the garden" I told Hope as I pulled my phone out "Perfect" she said still holding my hand. "Okay text sent lets go" I said as Hope pulled me out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know if you guys have any ideas of things you might like to see happen in the story.


	9. First Date

Hope POV

Josie and I were walking through the school while everyone else was in class, heading out the back exit to make sure no one saw us leave. We got outside and began walking but Josie stopped abruptly "What is it?" I asked curious "I was just thinking, it will probably take a while to walk into town so why not do it a quicker way" she said grinning "what's the quicker way" I asked smiling at that cute grin. She patted her back and I knew exactly what she meant "seriously a piggy bag?" I asked with a laugh "ye" she said confidently so I jumped on and wrapped my legs around her waste and my arms loosely around her neck as she grasped under my thighs which made my stomach turn in the best way and made me almost wish that I had worn a skirt today instead of jeans "You good?" she asked "ye" I replied and with that she used her superior speed to run us into town. It took barely any time before we were in an alley in town, I got off Josie and smiled as she turned around and I spoke "that's way better than walking" I said causing her to chuckle. She reached her hand out and I took it intertwining her fingers again feeling like that's now where my hand belonged and we began to walk out of the alley and go towards the cinema "I don't remember the last time I actually went to the movies" she said as we got closer to the building "Me neither, I guess neither of us really had much time in between monster attacks, trips to Malivore and you turning" I said her as we both laughed "'Trip to malivore' makes it sound like you went on vacation" she spoke quoting me as she turned to me giggling still, she had the sweetest laugh. We reached the door to the movie theater and Jo opened it for me "Thank you" I said as I walked through with Josie close behind me still not letting my hand go. 

Once we bought the tickets to some romantic comedy we sat at the back of the empty theater and put our drinks in the cup holders as I held the popcorn on my lap. We watched about 20 minutes of the movie before we ignored it and started talking and joking around "So is it everything you hoped" I spoke "is what everything I hoped?" Josie asked confused yet still smiling "You know, a date with the Hope Mikaelson the girl that you crushed on when you were 13 and nearly burned the school down because of it" I joked "hey" she said faking offense but I could tell she was trying to hold back a laugh "I did not nearly burn the school down. I just singed it a little" she said breaking into laughter "just a singe, you burnt down half my room" I replied but her face fell "I am really sorry about that" she said with guilt on her face "Jo, it's fine seriously I'm over it it was an accident" I said pushing a strand of her hair out of her face causing her to smile again "but I do think I should teach you the spell to stop fires as they do seem to be you're favorite spells. You're like a little pyro" I added and she laughed again "shut up" she said pushing me slightly and then leaning in to capture my lips with hers. I immediately leaned into the kiss and put my hand on the back of her neck causing the pop corn to fall "whoops" I said as we both looked down at the spilled popcorn but we decided to ignore it and resume what we were doing. Josie heated the kiss up by slipping her tongue in my moth taking control and sliding her hand up my thigh making me once again regret wearing jeans. We pulled apart for air but Josie wasted no time connecting her lips to my neck and planting soft kissed up it and stopped when she heard me slightly groan at a certain sensitive part which she took full advantage of and sucked on but she quickly pulled away and turned with her hand over her face. "what's wrong" I asked confused and she slowly turned to me revealing dark veins under her eyes and her fangs were out, she couldn't seem to look me I the eye I could see how guilty she felt "I'm sorry" she spoke in the softest tone, I lightly grabbed her chin so that she was looking into my eyes which were glowing and her faced changes sightly "It's okay, it happens to me too" I said softly trying to reassure her "ye but you don't want to drink my blood" Jo said bluntly fearing herself as her vampire features disappeared "Jo you would never hurt me. I trust you even if you don't. So don't you ever hide yourself from me because I'm not afraid of any part of you" I told her honestly as the last thing I wanted was her to think I feared her or for her to hide apart of herself from me. She smiled and nodded understanding what I said as I kissed her and pulled back seeing that just the veins under her eyes reappear and I tilted my head a little to give her access to my neck showing her I wasn't afraid "I trust you" I said one more time as she slowly leaned in and resumed kissing my neck making me moan and causing my eyes to once again glow. It happens to my eyes when I have certain strong feelings, right now I could probably control it better to stop it from happening but alone in at the movies with Josie I don't feel the need to and I want her to feel that way too.

Josie POV

Hope and I just got back to the school and were making our way to the cafeteria for lunch after having gotten a blood bag for me from the kitchen, which I put into my plastic cup with the lid and straw. We were holding hands and laughing at a story Hope was telling me about her uncle Kol when we saw my Dad and when he approached us Hope and I quickly let go of each others hands. "Hey girls" my Dad said giving us a smile but I could tell he was still a little uncomfortable. Hope and I both greeted him "Hi Dad" "Hey Dr. Saltzman" "Josie I was actually looking for you earlier I wanted to talk" he said "sorry Hope and I were taking a walk in the woods" I said trying my best to lie "Ye Lizzie told me, can you come to my office after lunch and we can talk then?" he asked "sure" I said before he left. "That was uncomfortable" Hope said letting out a sigh "I know, I'm sorry he's just freaked out by everything. I think you're the last person he expected me to date" I admitted. "ye who'd want their daughter dating a Mikaelson when death and chaos follows us around" she spoke looking away from me "Hope don't say that" I said concerned "But it's true, I'm dangerous to be around" "No you're not " I snapped back "If anything Hope being around you is safer, you have saved me and others more times than I can count, from monsters that came here for reasons that had nothing to do with you" I spoke sincerely as I saw a slight smile begin to form on Hopes face. "Now lets go get some lunch" I said taking her hand and leading us to the cafeteria. 

After getting our food Hope and I sat down beside Lizzie with me in the middle and Mg, kaleb, Rafael and Landon across from us. "You guys weren't in class is everything okay?" Landon asked concerned "I told you we were just helping my Dad out with something" Lizzie answered for us, as Hope and I just smiled and nodded along not wanting tell anyone yet, we hadn't told them that we were dating either. The six of us spent the rest of lunch talking about classes and how a couple of the wolves kept picking fights with one another and it was really getting on Rafael's nerves and I kept seeing Landon stare at Hope, he clearly had feelings for her and I was sympathetic at first but it was starting to bother me after about the hundredth time that he looked at her and I think Hope could tell something was wrong because I suddenly felt her warm hand on my bare thigh just below my skirt and I instantly calmed down and looked over at Hope who had a worried look on her face as she smiled softly at me. "I'm okay" I whispered and she began talking to the group again but she didn't move her hand away keeping it there comforting me, and would look at me every so often to check that I was okay. 

After Lunch was nearly over everyone said there goodbyes and began leaving for their classes including Lizzie who had only been excused form her morning classes. Except Landon hadn't left yet and he began to speak "H-hope could I talk to you?" he asked looking nervous and I could hear his heart racing "Uh ye" Hope said hesitantly and he walked a few feet away from me and gestured for Hope to do the same and she did, but I could still hear them and wouldn't stop looking at them "I wanted to ask if you'd maybe like to go out with me some time?" he asked her and I could feel the anger take over me as my fangs came out and the dark veins appeared on my face but I never broke my gaze from the two of them. "Look Landon I like you, but just as a friend" Hope told him with a sad look on her face "Oh, I just thought since we kissed" he looking disappointed, and even though I knew he was upset I was still angry especially now that the image of him kissing Hope was in my mind. "that was a long time a go and I have feelings for someone else" she told him honestly "I see" he said "I'm sorry Landon" Hope said sympathetically "It's cool, I'll see you around" he said and my eyes followed him as he slowly started to walk away from her. My eyes broke away from him as I felt a hand on my cheek and heard Hopes voice "Josie" I turned to see Hope's beautiful ocean blue eyes staring at me, as I tried to regain control and let the anger fall away but I was struggling "I'm sorry, it's just I kept seeing him stare at you when we were eating and then he asked you out and I know I should feel bad for him seeing as he got rejected but I can't help but feel angry" I told her honestly looking around the room to find him and I found him turning to give Hope one last look before he left the room. "Jo it's okay I understand, but you have nothing to worry about I'm only interested in you" she said softly causing me to look back at those eyes and relax as the anger began to fall away and I took back control making my face return to normal. I'm not sure how she does it but Hope can always get me to calm down.

After lunch I was sitting in my Dads office "I wanted to talk and see how you you're doing with everything, it was only a few hours ago that you found out you're bonded to Hope" he spoke "I'm good, I talked to Mom and to Hope and we're not gonna dwell on it, as weird as it is it's not necessarily a bad thing" I said sensing that my Dad still felt awkward. "I really like her dad and I don't want things to be weird with all of us and I know Hope doesn't want that either, as much as she may deny it she needs you" I spoke honestly "I'm sorry, it's all just a lot to get used to, it hasn't even been a day since we found out. I promise I'll do better I'm happy if you're happy" he said walking next to me as I got up to hug him. "I love you dad" I said still hugging him "I love you too" he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading if you guys have any suggestions of things that you would like to see in this story comment and let me know.


	10. Girlfriend?

Hope POV

It's a couple days after my first date with Josie and I am currently focused on not making a single mistake as I move right blocking another punch, which is what I've been doing for a while now as well as throwing my own punches and taking a few hits. Josie and I were sparring again as part of our on going training, but I wasn't going to get distracted like last time so I continued to dodge her attacks and waited for an opening and sure enough I got one so I flipped her over my shoulder and heard a thud as her back collided with the wooden dock along with a grunt of pain as I climbed over her stopping her from getting up and winning. After a second of catching our breath and giving Jo a playful smug smile I started to get up, but before I could I felt Josie pull me so that I couldn't get up "Do you mind" I said with a grin "Yeah actually I do mind, I quite like this position" she answered with a smirk as she put her hand around my neck to pull me down and kissed me and lightly bit my lip as I pulled away. I then reconnected our lips wanting more and slipped my tongue in her mouth making her moan as she slid her hand under my shirt on my waste moving it up and down there. She then used one quick swift motion to flip us, so she was now on top and pecked my nose before standing and stretching her hand down for me to take, and helped me up once I took it. "It's funny sparring now that we can feel each others pain" Josie said as she took a seat on the dock next to the water "I'm surprised you noticed you weren't getting many hits in" I replied teasingly "hey, I got plenty of hits in" she responded pulling me down next to her. "I'm kidding of course. You're doing really well" I told her "Thank you" she said "You must have a great teacher" I joked "she's actually kind of a pain in the ass" she teased me back I just shook my head and laughed "I love that" Josie said "what?" I asked confused "When you smile" she answered "That's good because I'm always smiling around you" I said back. After a few minutes of comfortable silence as we watched the water Josie spoke "I talked to my Mom earlier she said she has to leave town for a recruitment thing" "How long will she be gone this time?" I asked with a sympathetic look on my face "Not sure maybe a week" she replied looking down "Well that's not too long it'll fly by" I said trying to cheer her up "I know it's just that this is the first time since I turned that she won't be hear, I'm a little nervous" she admitted. "You'll be fine you've got Lizzie, your dad, MG and you've got me" I emphasized the last part "So if you're feeling overwhelmed or like you may lose control you know that you can come to any of us like you do with your Mom" I added wrapping my arm around her and pulling her in close as she rested her head on my shoulder "Thanks and I hope you know you can come to me or any of our friends when you need someone, we're not as good as having your Mom but we love you and will always be there for you" her telling me this even if I already knew made me feel good like I do have a place to go when I need someone it also made me want to speak up "Truth is I've been really missing my Mom lately. Just with finding out about the bond and you and me, I just want to be able to talk to her about it" I paused for a second to take a breath "If she were still here I would have called her the minute after we first kissed to tell her, I would have told her how happy I was and how much I care about you. She would have loved you, she'd have admired your kindness and your compassion for others" I continued as I felt a tear run down my face "And I would have loved to have seen her face when she found out that I was supernaturally bonded to someone" I added laughing at the thought along with Josie, who hadn't said anything but didn't need to it just felt good having her there to listen and be with. I wiped the tears from my face and cleared my throat before I started to speak again "Jo there's something I want to say to you" I said a tad nervous "What is it?" she asked moving her head to look at me, I took her hand intertwining our fingers and spoke looking into her eyes "For a long time I was afraid of letting people in, so I pushed them away tried to avoid them but that's always been difficult with you because I was always drawn to you. I always admired you and your kindness and compassion because deep down that's what I wanted to be like, to be around, but I was scared that I'd destroy it or lose you but I'm tired of being afraid. So would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked smiling yet still anxious. A big smile light up Josie's face as she nodded and said "Ye, definitely" she leaned in to kiss me as we both smiled into it and I placed my hand on her cheek. We pulled apart and I spoke again "do you wanna go back to the school?" I asked still ecstatic from her answer "Could we just stay here for a little bit?" she asked "Sure" I answered and she lay her head on my lap as I stroked my hand through her hair and we stayed like that until she fell asleep.

It had been a couple hours and Josie was still sleeping peacefully with her head on my lap, we had missed dinner but I didn't care I was perfectly content in this moment with her. I suddenly heard a noise and turned my head with my eyes glowing only to find Dr. Saltzamn approaching making my eyes stop glowing as I knew he wasn't a threat "I've been looking for-" I interrupted him by making a shh sound and putting my finger over my lips before pointing at Josie. "I've been looking for you guys it's nearly 7pm, I called yous" he said in a quieter voice getting closer "Sorry, we left the gym because it was too hot and Josie left her phone there and I must have not taken mine off silent after class I didn't think we'd be out long but then Jo fell asleep" I apologized as he looked round at Josie and smiled "We'll come back now" I said "No it's fine you can stay a while longer just get back before curfew, and Hope I'm glad you two are together you make her really happy, and don't tell Jo I said this but I know you'll take care of her" he spoke gently with a warm smile before he left. We stayed there for another hour and a half before I woke Josie up "Josie, Jo" I said as I stroked her cheek causing her to wake and sit up looking around the place "It's dark out. How long was I asleep?" she asked groggily "like four hours, we have to get back to the school before curfew" I answered "Oh ye my dad's probably worried" she said as we both stood up "He knows where you are he came looking, said we could stay until curfew" I told her as we made our way back to the school.

Josie POV

Once we got back to the school we headed straight for the kitchen as we were both starving "Do you wanna grab food and watch a movie we could even see if Lizzie's up for it" I suggested "It's nearly past curfew, we could get in trouble" Hope said but she didn't sound genuine "Since when do you care about the rules" I said raising an eye brow "You're right" she said as she grabbed all kinds of snacks and I got a blood bag and regular drinks. Once we got to Lizzie's room we saw her sitting on her bed "Hey it's about time I haven't seen you since class" Lizzie said "We were training at the docks" I answered "until 9pm" Lizzie added "She fell asleep" Hope said sitting down next to Lizzie "We thought you'd wanna watch a movie with us" Hope added "I don't know it's past curfew" Lizzie said "oh come on Liz we brought snacks" Hope said holding up a packet of sweets. Lizzie immediately agreed once she started eating said sweets so I grabbed Lizzie's computer and set it up on her bed and sat next to Hope. We were half way through the movie and Hope and I kept playfully nudging, pinching and tickling each other when Lizzie looked at us with her 'I'm done with you face' and then proceeded to climb in between us and sat down pushing Hope over to where she was "You two can't seem to sit still and all that messing around was probably going to end with yous making out and I do not wanna see that" she stated and Hope and I exchanged a mischievous look before we both attacked Lizzie, tickling her causing her to laugh while she squirmed around and tried to get us back and wound up shoving me and I fell off the bed with a loud thump. They both popped their heads over the bed "my butt" I whined "Sorry Jo" Lizzie said trying not to laugh but she failed the second that Hope burst out laughing. They're laughter became infectious and it was't long until I was giggling with them I then did a spell that made the pillow smack my sister in the face, we spent the rest of the night messing around and laughing until Hope fell asleep in between us on the bed. "She asked me to be her girlfriend" I said quietly so I didn't disturb Hope "Josie that's awesome, you guys are cute together" she said smiling at me "I'm really happy Liz" I told her while smiling down at my sleeping girlfriend. Lizzie and I talked for another hour until we both fell asleep next to Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading if you guys have any suggestions of things that you would like to see in this story comment and let me know. And thank you for all your support and kudos it means a lot.


	11. Losing Control

Josie POV

Hope and I have been dating for a month now, we told our friends after a well but they all kind of suspected. We haven't told them about the bond because well it's not something we want a lot of people to know about considering we barely know much about it. Like before we've been spending most of our time together and with Lizzie, for the first two weeks we weren't technically aloud to leave the school because of my control issues that my parents were worried about, so Hope and I would just sneak out and go into town and actually managed to not get caught. With every passing day Hope and I just got closer, it was almost like I could feel our bond getting stronger, she has started letting me in more which I loved but I could still tell that she found it difficult and would hold back to a certain extent but that's okay because she's making progress and I'm proud of her for that. I love talking to Hope more than talking to anyone else, we can discuss anything with each other. I feel safe to speak freely and say whatever's on my mind. We still haven't found anything more out about the bond like how it's completed, but we have all been looking into it, Hopes family and mine. Hope and I have done some research but we often find ourselves getting distracted by other things for instance right now we're in the library where I should be scouring through books, searching for answers but I have found myself distracted or lost in Hopes eyes. They're just so beautiful they really show who she is, what she's been through and the color is immense they're bluer than the ocean and they sparkle brighter than all the stars in the sky and when she looks at me with them I can't help but melt. So yes I'm sitting next to my gorgeous girlfriend in the library staring at her as she looks intensely at a book in front of her and I can not help but smile as I do this because Hope makes me so happy. "Stare much" Hope says not looking away from her book snapping me out of my thoughts "I can't help it, my girlfriend is just so beautiful" I responded stretching my hand over to tuck a piece of lose hair behind her ear while a light blush finds it's way onto her cheeks and a cute grin forms on her lips. "I know how you feel, I am constantly finding myself gazing at this gorgeous siphon witch. But you can't say anything because I'm dating her sister" Hope spoke in a teasing voice and I dramatically gasped at her words and hit her on the arm "hey" I say trying to hold back a laugh. "I'm joking of course, you're the only one I stare at, especially when you walk away" she said looking me up and down as she bites her lip "Hope" I whisper yelled while turning a light shade of red. She just shrugs "What, it's true you have a great behind" she said cheekily causing me to laugh before I leaned in to kiss her. When I pulled away her eyes were glowing "Glowing eyes, that doesn't usually happen unless you're really worked up. Am I that good" I said teasing her as she blinked a few times before her eyes returned to their original blue color, she forced a bit of a laugh and it seemed like something was wrong "What's the matter?" I asked concerned "Nothing I'm fine" she answered looking back down at her book but I wasn't buying it "Are you sure something seems a bit off" I told her "Ye just tired, I think I'm gonna head back to my room actually" she said getting up and kissing me on the fore head before leaving "Okay bye" I said as she left.

Hope POV

I headed back to my room after leaving the library, trying to maintain control and stop my eyes from glowing again. It's been happening more and more lately, the feeling of a loss of control that usually only happens with large emotions like intense anger. However I seem to be losing control even at the smallest things like a minor inconvenience that annoys me or like a few minutes a go when Josie kissed me, normally we'd have to be in the middle of a pretty intense make out session for either of us to lose control of our abilities. I finally get to my room shutting the door behind me leaning against it and focusing on my breathing I can still feel the need my body has to give in, to lose control and shift. But I can't do that I won't do that. I haven't shifted since I found out that Josie could feel my pain because I don't want to hurt her but my body had become accustomed to shifting once, twice a week at least and it's now been over a month so my body was more than slightly mad at me especially after the full moon. To clear my head I've been exercising more than usual so that's what I'm going to do just now. I grabbed my work out clothes, changed and headed for the field to run laps.

*Next Day*

Josie POV  
Hope and I were walking to class when some witch girl walked by and bumped into me clearly on purpose and said "Sorry leach" clearly referring to my ability to siphon I was of course angry but decided to respond with nothing more than a hateful look towards her as she walked away. However Hope quickly reacted and yelled "What the hell bitch" while turning to look at her with her eyes glowing. I could see the rage she was feeling for something like this to really get to her was uncommon Hope never let people like that get to her and always remained in control but not now. No right now she was furious and the room began to tremble you could hear the building shaking. The witch that bumped into me quickly backed away out of fear and I placed my hand on Hopes shoulder making her turn around to look at me with her eyes still glowing "Hey it's okay she's not worth it. Just let it go" I spoke in a soft manner she seemed to relax a little as the building stopped shaking but her eyes never stopped glowing their bright beautiful gold colour, so I placed my right hand on her cheek and my left hand in hers interlocking our fingers and she closed her eyes leaning into my touch and when she opened them they were back to their ocean blue. "Are you okay" I asked keeping my hands where they were "Yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have let her get to me I'm just a little testy today" she replied but I wasn't convinced something else seemed wrong. "Are you sure that's all that's wrong? You don't normally react like that" I asked "Yeah I'm sure. Let's just get to class" she answered and began waking while still holing my hand.  
After class that day Hope and I were supposed to train together but before I left to meet her she texted me.  
Hope: Sorry I'm not feeling up to training. Is it cool if we cancel for today?  
Me: Yeah of course. Is everything okay?  
Hope: Ye just tired I'll talk to you later.  
After texting Hope I threw my phone down on the bed and lay down with a sigh, something was definitely wrong but I didn't want to push Hope so hopefully she would tell me in her own time.

*Four Days Later*  
I was sitting with my Mom in my room talking to her about Hope   
"Somethings definitely wrong, we haven't trained together in almost a week every time were supposed to or I ask her to she just comes up with some excuse not to and she's been acting kind of off like getting agitated at other people really easily. Like even stupid comments that's were used to hearing are setting her off, she's managed to not completely explode but I can tell something isn't right" I tell my Mom hoping she'll have some helpful advice for me. "We'll have you asked her what's going on?" My mother questioned "I've asked if she's okay and she just shrugs it off says she's fine, but I don't want to push her it doesn't help it's usually better to just wait for her to open up. Which she had been doing that more and more with me until the last week or so. I'm worried, I'd leave it for a bit longer until she was ready to talk but it just seems to be getting worse." I answer concern ridden in my voice "I know Hope tends to be the kind of person to try and deal with all her problems on her own she's stubborn like that like her father, but maybe just remind her that you're here if she needs to talk and hopefully she'll let you in" my Mom responds giving me an understanding look. "Yeah I'll do that thanks mom"

I went to Hopes room to talk but she wasn't there so I went looking for her around the school keeping my eyes peeled and my ears focused for any sigh of her, when I hear it. Hope screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I just wanted to apologise for taking so long with this update I've been having some trouble writing it as well as my other story and been kinda busy now that I'm back at school. I am gonna try harder and update more though. Anyway thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it 🙃   
> -LJ


	12. Scream

Hope POV  
Things over the past few days have not gotten any better, in fact they've gotten worse. I've been getting mad a lot easier and I'm afraid that I'm just gonna lose it and hurt someone, it's even affecting my magic it feels like the power just wants to pour out of me hurting those around me in the process and I'm trying my hardest to not let that happen. I've been so paranoid that I could hurt Josie during training so I've been coming up with any excuse I can to cancel our sessions. I don't like hiding this from her but I know she'll just tell me to wolf out even if it means hurting her, but I'll do anything if it means she doesn't have to experience the pain of all of the bones in you're body breaking. I also haven't been spending as much time with Josie either afraid that I'll lose control when I'm around her and especially when I kiss her. Right now it all just feels like too much like I'm about to explode so I'm using one of Lizzie's methods and going into the woods. After a short while I'm finally far enough into the woods and look around seeing that it's just me. I then take a breath think about everything that's been bothering me and all the pent up up aggression I've been experiencing, I feel my eyes glow yellow and I just let it all out with one very loud and rather long scream. As I do this leaves her swept from the ground around me and pushed forward while the branches of trees move violently. Once I finished screaming my throat hurts a little but I still felt better, I know it's not much relief and is only temporary but it stills feels good to just let it all out like this.

After a minute I've calmed down and am still feeling that sense of relief from the scream and decide to make my way back to the school but the second I turn around and take one step I suddenly see a concerned and frightened Josie standing I front of me. She has clearly vamp sped here and wastes no time speaking "Hope, are you okay?" She asked while grabbing my arms and looking me up and down checking on me like to make sure I'm not hurt. "Yeah I'm fine what's wrong?" I was curious as to why she was so upset "what do you mean what's wrong you just screamed" she said and I mentally face palmed realising that not two minutes a go I was screaming my lungs out and despite being far in the woods I have a vampire girlfriend. I hugged her and spoke "I'm so sorry I worried you I was just letting some stuff out the way Lizzie taught me" she let out a breath of relief and pulled away "it's alright I'm just glad you're okay, but I am still worried" she spoke in a genial tone but I could still hear the concern in it "why?" I asked "Because I can tell somethings been bothering you for the past week and it must be big if you have to go into the woods and scream like a banshee" she answers tilting her head waiting for me to speak. "It's nothing don't worry about it" I told her forcing a small smile but she didn't buy it "Hope I don't want to push you to talk but it's not nothing something is clearly going on and I just want to help I want you to be able to trust me" Jo spoke and her words made me sad of course I trusted her "Jo of course I trust you, I trust you more than I trust anyone" I said as I slipped my wright hand in hers. She smiled but still looked sad "then why won't you talk to me Hop, I just wanna help." I don't know what to say I couldn't tell her. "I told you there's nothing to tell everything's fine" I tried my best to sound convincing "Hope really you're sticking with that please just tell me what's going on" she pleaded and I felt so guilty "Jo I can't I'm sorry" I looked down ashamed that I was keeping this from her but it was for her own good right? She lifted my face and put a hand on my cheek "Hope, you can tell me anything no matter what I'll be here for you because I love you" she confessed with love in her eyes and I couldn't believe what she said I instantly smiled she loved me "I love you too Josie, but I don't wanna hurt you" "Hurt me Hope what are you talking about you could never hurt me" she kept looking at me like she was searching my eyes for answers "I.. I can't.. I can't hurt you" I said starting to feel distressed "please Hope I'm really worried now just tell me what's wrong" "I..I" I was once again being overwhelmed with feeling lots of them, concern, fear, guilt, Love it was all too much I felt my eyes begin to glow again and and my body almost aching to change as well as my magic trying to spill out. All this just frightened me more I was afraid I'd hurt her I was losing control Josie looked even more worried now "Hope" she tried to get my attention but I was too focuses on trying to maintain control which wasn't working when suddenly a loud crunch was heard and I felt an awful pain in my shoulder and heard Josie yell out in pain as she grabbed her arm "Josie, No no no" I spoke "Hope your shoulder" Josie spoke and I could still tell that she was in pain "Hope what is going on?" She asked "My body's trying to make me turn" I told her as I fought to win back control and I did which is when my arm began to heal and Josie was no longer in pain. "Are you okay?" She asked "Am I okay I should be asking if you are Jo I'm so sorry I never meant for that to happen I never wanna hurt you" I told her she came forward to hug me but I moved away.

Josie POV  
"Hope it's not your fault. Wait is this what's been going on you've been afraid to change" I speculated "Yes, but I knew I'd hurt you in the process so I just didn't do it" she answered "Hope being a werewolf is a big part of who you are, you can't suppress that or ignore it. I know how much you used to love to run. How long has it been since you last wolfed out?" "Little over a month" she told me "Oh my God, Hope. No wonder you've been acting different and losing control you have to do it, you have to change" I was determine "No absolutely not there is no way I'm going to put you through that did you not see what just happened there. No I won't do it" she wouldn't give in "I can handle the pain, but you cannot continue with how things are going it's too big a strain on you" there's no way I was backing down, now that I know what's been going on I have to help her "NO" she raised her voice slightly but I could tell how sad she was as she began to walk away "Hope you're seriously gonna walk away I have vamp speed you can't outrun me" I yelled after her. She turned around and started walking back "Josie you don't get it the pain of turning is like no other physical pain I have ever felt before. Every single one of your bones breaks and reshapes itself it's brutal and horrible, and when it first happens it feels like you're going to die and there's a part of you that almost begs for death to come just to make it stop" Hope told me as she stopped right in front of me "I'll get used to the pain, you did" I said trying to sound like what she said didn't faze me when it did I had heard how horrible the change is "and doesn't it speed up after you've changed a lot" I added "Well yes but I haven't changed in a while so it will probably be slower than usual and more painful" "I don't care it's just pain I'll handle it" "Jo I can't talk about this anymore" she said walking away and I let her she needed time.  
After a while I headed back and spoke to Lizzie

Hope POV  
It had been a couple of hours since Josie and I talked in the woods and I had spent the time in my room avoiding everything but I was getting hungry and gave into my stomachs needs and headed to the kitchen. I was eating a sandwich when a blonde siphon entered the kitchen "Hey Lizzie" I greeted her reluctantly only glancing at her a little before returning my eyes to my food. "Josie talked to me" she spoke I only looked up at her before she spoke again "How long do you think you can keep this up?" She asked and I was surprised by her question and still I didn't answer "I understand your reluctancy but Hope this can't go on its only a matter of time before you explode" Lizzie added looking me straight in the eye with a serious yet understanding face "I know but... I don't know what else to do I couldn't bare hurting her. I'm tired of being the reason that the people I love suffer" I spoke quietly and honestly feeling myself become upset as my eyes began to glow bright yellow "Hope" Lizzie said sympathetically sitting next to me and taking my hand. "You need to stop this, stop blaming yourself for everything that's happened" "But I there's no one else to blame it's my fault and I can't let it continue I won't hurt Josie" I answered tears falling from my face, my eyes never ceasing to glow as Lizzie threw an arm around my back and I leaned my head on her shoulder feeling safe enough to break down in front of her.  
After a long crying session Lizzie finally spoke "Maybe we can find another way".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen in this story 🙃💜  
> -LJ


	13. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter soz 🙃

Hope POV  
"Maybe we can find another way" "What do you mean?" I asked removing my head from Lizzie's shoulder and drying my eyes with my sleeve. "Maybe we could find a way for you to change without Josie feeling it" Lizzie suggested "but how, we barely know anything about the bond, I doubt that there's some off switch that could just stop it" I pointed out "yeah but doesn't mean we can't try something"   
So that's what we did, we grabbed Josie and went to the library trying different spells and testing them out when finally after three hours we found a blocking spell hoping that this would be it this is the solution we've been looking for and so we joined hand said the incantation and used the nessisery materials. When we were finished all eyes were on me as I picked up the knife praying silently that this would work and began to slice down my palm. I looked up at Josie "So did you feel anything?" Lizzie asked her staring at her expectantly and after a second she shook her head and said "no" I instantly felt a smile grow on my lips as I pulled her into a tight hug "thank god" I said into her neck placing a soft kiss there.

Josie POV  
I lied, I know I shouldn't have, I know it was wrong of me but she was sitting there staring at me desperation in her eyes and I just couldn't bring myself to tell her. This way she'll stop torturing herself and finally change its what she needs. This whole thing is taking a toll on her mentally and physically and I just need her to feel okay again, I can handle the pain if it means she'll feel better.  
After we did the spell we agreed that Hope would go out and change in about an hour as it was already late which meant I had an hour to find somewhere to go where no one would find me once she started changing as I knew how much pain I would be in that I may even scream. I first went to my room to change into something more comfortable I opted for sweats, next I walked down the halls of the school not knowing where to go until I got an idea, the werewolf transition cells. It was perfect, it's not a full moon so I wouldn't run into any other wolves and Hope always wolfs out in the woods because of how much control she has.   
After a few minutes I was making my way through the door shutting it and walking into a cell, I sat on the bed and anxiously waited for the pain to start.  
After about half an hour or so it started I felt a horrible pain in my ankle making me Yelp in pain which was quickly followed by another searing pain in my leg it was horrible. Not long after I felt the same thing happen in my other leg and I was huddled up in the bed yelling out but the pain just continued. Hope once told me that for her shifting took only a few minutes at most after turning so much but this was taking longer it must be because she hasn't done it in so long. The pain in my legs continued like they were crunching and moving against one another while a similar pain began in my arms I couldn't handle the pain I could feel myself burning up and by now I was screaming. Next was my back and I screamed at the top of my lungs just wishing it would be over the pain overwhelmed me with one last consuming shot of pain and then it stopped. I felt my heart beat slowing, and my body quickly recovering, I was uncomfortable after it with a dull ache which eventually disappeared. I remained Sitting in the cell for another ten minutes until I completely recovered, the good thing about this is the moment Hopes pain ends so does mine and the transition only lasted about five minutes, which I was thankful for and I knew it would probably speed up next time only taking a couple minutes. If I remember correctly from what Hope had told me once that she had even managed to change mid jump a couple of times. I was now exhausted and decided to head back to my room.

Hope POV  
I experienced pure relief wash over me when Josie told me she hadn't felt me cut my hand, it meant that I could finally wolf out and run free something I had missed doing and something my body was aching to do. I was in the woods stripping down, excited yet nervous as its been so long. Once I had folded all my clothes and put them in a pile by a tree close to the school I started the change. It hurt just like all the times before but I just told myself what I always do, what my father had told me during my first full moon, concentrate on my breathing, and the ground beneath me and allow the pain to swallow me whole. This time it took about five minutes, which wasn't too bad but before I had stopped changing it was down to about two minutes because of how often I did it, but that's okay I can work on speeding up. Besides a few minutes of pain was worth the feeling I got in this form running through the woods was like no other, it was freeing, I could feel the wind in my fur as I ran faster and faster my paws smacking against the hard ground. In this form out here I could lose control in a way that I could never do in human form. Like this running through the woods alone I didn't have to worry about containing my magic or hurting anyone I could just... be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I wanted to get something out cause I know I've been a pain in the ass with my updates   
> Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed let me know if there's any ideas or anything you'd like to see in this fic. 🙃💜  
> -LJ


	14. Don't Tell Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yes I'm alive I've just been an annoying a as who never posts because I've been so stuck on this chapter but I'm hoping to write and post more also this isn't the best but I've been stuck on it so long so try to enjoy I guess🙃  
> -LJ

Josie's POV

As I was walking back to my room I felt this sudden flood of contentment rush through my body, which confused me because there was no reason for me to be feeling this way. So I continued to my room or technically Lizzie's room now but I'm always there anyways. I finally reached my room and walked through the door closing it behind me "Hey Jo" Lizzie smiles at me "Hi" I returned the smile. "Where were you?" She asked "library" was my simple answer which she seemed to believe. I changed into my pyjamas and lay on top of my bed and before long drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up by a pain in my body, I shot up panting and groaning in pain which woke Lizzie switched on the light and ran straight to me after seeing my looks of discomfort "Josie! What's wrong ?" She asked concern written in her voice but before I could answer the pain was gone like it had never been there and my breathing slowed back to normal it was then that I realised what had happened, Hope had changed back her bones obviously readjusting. I was surprised as it didn't hurt nearly as much as turning to wolf did. "Jo?" "It's fine Lizzie, I just umm.. Had a nightmare" I tried to lie giving her my best faux smile while I pushed the over off my body.

Unfortunately she didn't buy it and sat beside me "Josie you were clearly in a lot of pain that wasn't just a nightmare. What's going on?" My sister asked staring me down. I can't tell her I thought "Liz pleas just drop it okay." I said turning on my light "Drop it. Josie you can't be serious it's me were taking about and I'm worried just tell me what wrong." She wasn't letting up so with a heavy sigh I decided to tell her. "Okay Lizzie I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't tell Hope." I bargained with her "okay sure I won't tell her now spill" she hurried me "okay well you know when Hope cut her hand and I said I didn't feel it?" "Ye.." She looked confused "well I sort of.. Lied" I admitted 

"Jo, you didn't" she said with disbelief "I did I know it was wrong to lie but seeing her like that, it was killing me so I decided to do what was best even if that meant lying" I told her feeling confident in my decision.   
"I get that but Josie you feel her pain isn't feeling her turn torture?" Lizzie asked softly.  
"It's not as bad as you think, being a vampire I have a higher tolerance for pain and it only lasted a few minutes and once she starts changing regularly again that time will cut in half. Besides the feeling I got not long after of just pure contentment was.. Well amazing" I answered well once again pondering the strong feeling I had felt on the way back to our room. "Contentment? From helping Hope?" She wondered aloud

"No not really I mean ye I was glad I got to help her but it was like a rush of happiness, of bliss it's hard to explain, it didn't even feel like me to be honest I don't know where it came from" I replied still confused myself.  
Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion and thought. "Do you think, maybe it was actually Hopes feelings?" She contemplated getting me thinking could she be right? "I mean it didn't say that in the book, but it felt sort of like it could be now that I think about it" "well-" Lizzie started but was cut off by a gentle knock at the door.

"Come in" I called out just loud enough for whoever was on the other side to hear.  
To my surprise Hope was with that truly amazing smile of hers plastered on her beautiful face and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey I just finished my run and wanted to come see you's if you's were awake" she explained walking over to Lizzie and I seated on my bed.

"If we were awake how did you know?" I asked "I waited at the door for a second and heard you guys." Then she points at her ears "Werewolf hearing remember" she finished sitting at the side of my bed next to me and across from Lizzie.  
"Right so how was your run?" I asked genuinely curious to know "Great so great it had been too long I missed it so much just the felling of pure contentment I feel when I run." 

Hope's smile got even bigger as she spoke if that was even possible "I actually wanted to thank you guys, for helping me find a way to change without hurting you Jo. Lizzie you spent hours with us reading through boring books and coming up with the idea in the first place so thank you so much" Hops spoke in such a genuine tone you could just tell how great fun she was. "Ye uh it was no problem Hope, happy to help" Lizzie responded clearly uncomfortable about the lie. "Anyways I have to use the bathroom so" she said getting up and leaving the room so it was just me and Hope.

As soon as the door closed behind Lizzie Hope leaned in and captured my lips in a gentle yet amazing kiss. Once she pulled away she pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear "what was that for" I asked not that I was complaining cause wow.  
"I'm just really happy and I really wanted to kiss my beautiful girlfriend" she admitted softly making me blush slightly.  
This time I leaned in connecting our lips and putting my hand on the back of her neck to pull her closer loving the taste of her lips on mine. I'd never be able to get enough. 

We broke the kiss when we needed oxygen but it wasn't long until Hope had positioned herself to straddle me pushing our lips together once again. She licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance and I parted my lips for her as she slipped her tongue in making me moan slightly. We pulled apart and Hope moved her lips to my jaw kissing her way down to my neck before she found a spot that made me groan and stayed there sucking and nipping at the flesh before smoothing her warm tongue over it. I moaned a little too loudly and could feel her smirk against my skin "looks like I found someone's weak spot" she said grazing her lips against my ear before she bit down slightly on it causing my breath to hitch.

I was in heaven Hope Mikaelson my wonderful, amazing, hot girlfriend was currently straddling me making my body go crazy for her, but of course it couldn't last as there was a knock at the door and Lizzie's voice quietly came from behind it.  
"Is it safe to come in or are you two sucking face?"s she asked and Hope blushed and climbed off me "Ye it's safe Lizzie come on in" I told her while trying to gather myself as she entered.  
"It's late do you want to just stay over?" I asked Hope she bit her bottom lip and nodded with a shy smile "God you're smile is the best" I told her sincerely causing her cheeks to turn an even deeper red. "Stop" she said quietly while looking down.  
"But I don't want to stop I want to tell you how beautiful and amazing you are and how I still can't believe you're actually my girlfriend" I told her but Hope couldn't even reply before we heard Lizzie making gagging noises from her bed "would you stop"I asked laughing along with Hope. "Um nope never you guys are gross" Lizzie told us but I could hear the playfully time she was using. 

"Anyways" Hope changed the subject "could I borrow some pyjamas please?" She asked "oh ye sure"   
I got up and grabbed a pair handing them to her. She happily took them and said "thank you" and the looked down for a seck "could you umm.. Turn around while I change?" She asked. "Oh yea of course" I replied a little awkwardly and spun around.

After a minute I felt her tap my shoulder and turned back around I smiled as I took in her appearance. The pyjama top was slightly too long for her and she looked cut and for some reason I just loved the idea of her wearing my clothes. I pecked her on the lips took her hand and we climbed into bed I turned off the light and faced Hope. "Goodnight" I spoke gently "night" she replied while swinging her arm over my torso and we intertwined our legs. It wasn't long before I was sound asleep in Hopes arms feeling as safe as anyone could ever feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and as always let me know if there's anything you's would like to see in this fic. Also how are all my Hosies doing after 2x06 I can't believe hope admitting she had a crush ahh I love winning 🙃💜💕  
> -LJ


	15. Chapter 15: Pool Party

Josie POV  
It has been about 2 weeks since Hope began changing into her wolf again and the affect it had on her was amazing, she was happier, lighter on her feet, more affectionate and also slightly more possessive which if I'm being honest was kinda hot and sweet besides she always made sure not to let it get out of hand due to her respect for me and our relationship. 

Since Hope has been 'wolfing out' so much her time to change has gone down drastically it's even quicker than before it only takes her a minute at longest and that's rare, it's usually seconds and she even done it while she was mid jump when training. 

This was great for me as that meant there was not as much pain I even began to look forward to her changing as lately I had been feeling even more of that contentment I felt when she first changed and it looks like I may be able to feel Hopes emotional feelings but so far it's only been the happiness she feels when in wolf form. 

That feeling she gets is so amazing and so strong that like I said I look forward to it, I'm actually glad that we couldn't find a way for me to block out her pain, as crazy as that sounds because it was totally worth it and it's helped me to better understand this part of Hope.

I haven't told Hope that I'm 90% sure that I'm feeling her emotions as a wolf because that would lead to me telling her about still feeling her physical pain and she can't know, not yet. I've been lucky enough not to have injured myself so bad that she would notice, just a few basic simple things like stubbing my toe or a paper cut which she probably barely notices and just assumed it was nothing.

It's a Saturday and extremely hot out so my Dad has agreed to let us have a pool party. I was helping MG and Lizzie set up along with some other students.   
We were setting up the drinks and snacks table.

"Do you think we could sneak in some beer or something for later?" Lizzie wondered.

"Come on Lizzie you know that's a bad idea Dad will find out and he hates when we lie" I told her

"You know who else hates lying, Hop and yet you seem fine lying to her" she mumbled but of course me and MG heard.

"Lizzie shut up that's different and you know it" I growled back annoyed 

"What's going on, why are you lying to Hope?" MG asked. I glared at Lizzie. Me and Hope had already told MG about the bond last week. 

"Come on Jo just tell him she's going to find out eventually you can't hide this forever" Lizzie rather annoyingly pointed out. 

"Josie what is she talking about?" MG asked still confused. 

"I.. I've been lying to Hope about the spell to block out her pain" I pause with a sigh "It didn't actually work I just said it did so she would change, she needed to and wouldn't if she thought she was hurting me" I finished looking down, I felt bad for lying to Hope.

"Damn Josie, doesn't it hurt?" He asked shocked and concerned. 

"Barely anymore she's so quick when she changes and I get to feel her emotions as a wolf, it's amazing I can barely describe the feeling she gets from running free." I said with a small smile remembering that feeling.

"That's so cool I didn't know you could feel her emotions!" MG exclaimed.

"Only when she's in wolf form" I informed him.

"You're gonna have to tell her eventually Jo" MG told me with sympathy all over his face while Lizzie just silently observed us continuing on with her tasks.

"I know" I replied getting back to work.

—————

12.30pm

Hopes POV

I had just got outside to the pool with Lizzie and was taking off my shorts and t shirt as I laughed at something she had said. I was wearing a black one piece that had laces in the middle to connect the top and bottom have of the suit.

"Hurry up mutt" Lizzie groaned. I glared at her and put my clothes next to Lizzie's "I'm coming" I replied rolling my eyes at her.

We walked around the pool and my eyes scanned for Josie, I finally spotted her with MG and some witches talking and laughing. The minute I did my breath hitched and my heartbeat sped up she looked amazing. I was afraid I might drool she was wearing a yellow two piece and I couldn't stop myself from raking my eyes over her body.

"I thought all your wolf issues were fixed" I suddenly heard Lizzie say next to me. I turned to look at her with confusion.

"Your eyes are yellow" she said once she realised my confusion and pointed to my eyes. Oh. I blinked a few time's to regain control and spoke "it's uh nothing" 

I tuned back to find Josie again and Lizzie followed my line of sight.

"Oh I see, ur a horn dog who can't control herself around my sister. Disgusting" Lizzie snarked and fake gaged while walking towards Josie. I rolled my eyes and followed. 

Once we got to her I smiled and she greeted us. "Hey Lizzie, hey Hope" she said while staring at me I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked "like what you see?" I leaned up and whispered into her ear.

She blushed "Defiantly, you look beautiful" Josie replied pecking me on the lips. I felt my cheeks heat up a little "So do you" I replied back.

We spent the next couple of hours talking to people and eating snacks, then Lizzie ran up to us with MG and a big grin on her face. The grin she has when she was up to something she then turned to her twin and Josie had the same look. I knew I was screwed.

Ten minutes and a lot of persuading later I was standing in the pool, Josie on my shoulders and MG and Lizzie in the same position in front of us waiting for the go. Once we got it Josie went straight to it trying to get her sister off of MG's shoulders. I couldn't help but smile while everyone yelled and laughed around us. They continued to push and attempt to knock the other off until eventually I saw Lizzie fall from MG's shoulders and him slip too. Everyone instantly cheered and Josie lifted her hands in the air smiling. I couldn't contain my laughter when Lizzie popped out of the water a scowl on her face, drenched.

"Damn it" she mumbled "stop laughing MG" she whined. "Oh come one Lizzie you can't say it wasn't fun even if we lost" and just like that her smile was back we all knew the pout was mostly fake anyways.

I got Josie off my shoulders and she hugged me "we won" she smirked, I kissed her "of course we did" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Looks like socialising and pool party games isn't so bad after all" Jo said with a teasing tone referring to my hesitance to participate in the game.

"I don't know about that my shoulders hurt" I joked and fake pouted. Josie hit my shoulder and said "hey" in fake offence. " I'm not that heavy and you have werewolf strength" she pouted. I laughed and just felt so happy in this moment surrounded by friends and teasing my girlfriend. It had been a long time since I felt this light, like nothing bad was going to happen, and I didn't have to worry in the moment I could just enjoy it. 

"You know I'm only kidding you're tiny" I said and picked her up and spun her around just to prove my point. She giggled "who are you calling tiny miss 5 feet nothing" she poked "I am 5,3 which isn't that small and that's not the kind of tiny I meant." I told her. She just continued to smile and laugh while we teased each other. 

Around 6.30 everyone started to go back inside as it got cold and we wanted dinner. Josie and I dried off and put our clothes on over our suits. We grabbed dinner and decided to eat in my room. 

We sat on my bed only talking once in a while and enjoying the quiet. I ate my pasta as she sipped her blood bag from her plastic cup and ate her pasta.   
"I had fun today, between being supernatural, having monsters chase us, almost dying and actually dying in your case there's not a lot of time for us to feel so carefree. It was nice." I voiced my thoughts. "Yeah it was" Josie agreed

After we ate we sat and watched a movie on my computer. Josie was cuddled into my side with her head on my stomach while I threaded my fingers through her hair. Josie looked up at me and we locked eyes "I really love you" she said randomly and I felt my heart soar. I leaned down to place a kiss on her lips trying to show her how much love I felt for her too. I pulled away and said with a seriousness to my tone "I love you too". 

Josie sat up, closed the lap top and placed it on the night stand. She then got closer to me and straddled my waste, locking her lips with mine as I gripped her waste. We kissed slowly but then it quickly spend up once she slid her tongue in my mouth. I gripped her waste tighter and she slid her hands in my hair. We kissed for a while until Josie moved her lips to my neck placing feather light, open mouthed kisses there. She stared from the base of my neck and slowly made her way up to my jaw. I was breathing so hard and moaned when our lips eventually met again. I slowly started to slide my hands further and pulled back a little to look at her "Is this okay" I gestured to my hands that were now resting on her butt. 

She swallowed and nodded "yes" she whispered out, her pupils dilated and cheeks pink. I leaned back in and stared to mouth at her, long tan neck. I found her pulse point and began sucking, she let out a moan and it only turned me on more. I continued to suck and bit down lightly, and judging from the moan I heard she liked it. When I pulled back there was a hickey there. Although it would soon disappear due to her vampire healing I couldn't help it, I liked the idea of marking her as possessive as that sounded.

I went back to her full lips and we continued to make out. One of her hands left my hair and made it to the hem of my shirt before going under it and grazing over my skin. I felt goosebumps arrive as she continued to move her hand up, she then paused and pulled back looking me in the eye. I nodded for her to continue and let out a gasp when her hand landed on my right covered breast and softly squeezed. 

We continued and she rubbed her thumb over my covered nipple until it was effect and I just moaned. It felt amazing. I squeezed her ass in response and she kept going drawing out loud guttural moans from me. I pulled back and leaned my forehead against hers panting with a smile.

"We should Um.." I tried to catch my breath "we should stop I.. as much as I love this and am happy that we took this step I'm not ready to go further" I admitted shyly, glad my cheeks were already red as I would likely be blushing.

"Of course, I didn't think it would go much further anyway, I'm glad you were honest though because I never want you to do something you don't feel comfortable with or are ready for" Josie said sweetly.

"I love you" I said "I love you too" Josie said back with one more peck before getting off my lap. 

"You wanna stay over" I asked, she nodded with a smile. I got her some pyjamas and we turned around to give each other privacy as we changed. Then we went to bed and Josie held me while I had a content smile on my face. I was so lucky to have her.


End file.
